Outsider
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Todo era normal hasta que el llego. Mello, Matt y Near en la Wammy's House
1. Shower

Este es mi primer fic en Death Note. Desde hace tiempo estaba con la idea de escribir por acá pero la verdad como que mucho tiempo para sentarme en la computadora no he tenido. Por otro lado ya le tengo que dar chance por que esta mas lenta que una tortuga coja.

Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo pero como dice el chavo del ocho tengan paciencia por que yo si me doy un buen tiempo para escribir. ♥

* * *

**Outsider**

**1. Shower**

Que día tan feo. Este definitivamente era uno de los días más feos de esta temporada. Lo peor que me podía pasar después de una agotadora semana de clases. De todas maneras era de esperarse que fuera así. Desde que me desperté en la mañana pude percibir la humedad en el ambiente, seguramente la tormenta sería para media tarde y se extendería hasta el día siguiente.

Lo peor de todo es que nadie podía salir. En este lugar nadie se quería arriesgar a tener un niño enfermo. Un niño enfermo era considerado una epidemia para los demás. Bastaba que un niño se enfermara para que los demás también lo hicieran.

Y fue así como todos terminamos en la sala intentando matar el tiempo de alguna manera. Era aburrido estar ahí todo el día buscando una posición cómoda para matar el rato. Si te ponías a jugar algo por más de una hora solo te aburrirías más. Jugar con alguien mas era una buena opción pero la pregunta era en que podrían desperdiciar el tiempo dos o más niños si consideramos que la mayoría de los juegos divertidos se realizaban al aire libre.

Sin duda una opción que no tenía pierde era echarse a dormir. Aunque pensándolo bien si tenía pierde. Uno no puede dormir todo el día y en especial si ese alguien tiene el azúcar muy elevada. Ahora si estoy seguro que la mejor opción siempre es tener a alguien que te acompañe aunque sea para mirar arañas en el techo. Por suerte para mi tenía a…

-"Mello! Vamos a jugar a algo… me aburro demasiado"

-"A que quieres jugar si no hay nada que hacer aquí Matt. Te olvidas que afuera esta a punto de llover y que Roger no nos dejaría salir jamás?"

-"No me olvido de eso. Es solo que me aburro demasiado. Las pilas de mi juego ya se acabaron y Roger no encuentra el paquete que compro el otro día…" – ya empezaba Matt con el mismo rollo. – "A donde vas ahora? No me dejes solo que me aburro!"

-"Solo sígueme si?" - Los dos salimos de la sala y dejamos a los demás esparcidos por todo el lugar. Nos fuimos a buscar un lugar más solitario y con algo de distracción pero no había un lugar que reuniera tantas cosas en la casa más que el ático.

En el ático uno podía encontrar varias cosas. Ropa vieja, juguetes viejos, libros más viejos todavía, fotos de otros niños que aparentemente ya habían dejado este lugar y habían logrado conseguir una vida con alguien que cuidara de ellos. Algún día yo podría conseguir a alguien que cuidara de mi?

-"Hey Mello! Mira esto!" – Matt ya había empezado su búsqueda por cosas interesantes. Había tenido suerte por que encontró una caja con binoculares de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Matt se puso los binoculares para mirarme.

-"Tonto!" – Agarre un par yo también y lo mire al igual que el había hecho conmigo. Mirar a Matt con los binoculares no era divertido. Me senté en la repisa de la ventana del techo y mire hacia fuera intentando ver algo interesante pero nada me llamaba la atención.

La gente en la calle caminaba con sus carteras y bolsos, con impermeables y con paraguas. La tormenta aun no había comenzado pero la gente siempre estaba preparada para las inclemencias del tiempo. En el parque no habían niños, solo gente que caminaba de un lado para otro intentando llegar a sus casas antes que les fuera más difícil.

-"Viste algo?"

-"No… nada interesante… todo normal"

-"Como a que hora crees que llueva?"

-"Yo que voy a saber! Acaso me has visto con la cara de madre naturaleza? Sabes, no lo se todo!"

-"Si, ya me di cuenta. Pero igual casi siempre aciertas, además sabes mas que yo, por eso eres el primero de la clase. No puedes intentar adivinar?" – a Matt le encantaba que adivinara las cosas. La verdad es que nunca adivinaba, solo lo intuía. No había nada científico o lógico en eso.

-"Supongo que dentro de una hora…"

-"Si es dentro de una hora entonces podemos salir a jugar!" – Matt me jalo del brazo para salir, ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta cuando mis ojos captaron algo. Me solté de Matt y me volví a poner los binoculares. –"Viste algo interesante?"

-"No lo se… solo me pareció ver algo fuera de lo común"

-"Que viste?"

-"Me pareció ver a un niño en ropa de dormir en el parque…" – no pude terminar de decirle lo demás por que Matt se comenzó a reír – "Que te parece gracioso?"

-"hahaha… Es que… como va a estar un niño en el parque y encima en ropa de dormir… acaso es estúpido?" – Matt por primera vez en su vida no me creyó pero aun así se volvió a poner los binoculares y saco la cabeza por el marco de la ventana… - "No veo a nadie…" - Lo saque de mi lugar y volví a mirar. El niño que había visto ya no estaba.

-"Seguro ya se fue a su casa…"

_MATT, MELLO. ES HORA DE COMER. VENGAN A COMER AL COMEDOR!!! -_ sono el altavoz por todos los rincones de lugar.

-"Vamos que Roger ahorita va a venir a buscarnos" – Los dos dejamos los binoculares en la repisa de la ventana y salimos corriendo. Cuando uno es niño la hora de la comida es algo muy importante en especial si el chocolate caliente era la bebida que iban a servir a la hora del almuerzo. Por lo menos algo de provecho tenía que sacar en un día lluvioso como el de hoy.

**xoxoxoxox**

-"Ahhhhh… ya no puedo comer nada mas… si como algo moriré…" – como siempre y para variar habíamos comido como locos. Con Matt hacíamos competencia siempre para ver quien comía mas rápido, quien se terminaba la leche más rápido… Lo único que ninguno de los dos y casi ningún niño del lugar comía era el brócoli. Incluso Roger propuso un premio, a elegir por el ganador, a quien se comiera el brócoli pero como siempre nadie le hizo caso. Quien querría comer el brócoli?

Muchas veces me había preguntado por que compraban brócoli si sabían que nadie lo iba a comer? No era mas conveniente que invirtieran el dinero del brócoli en comprar mas chocolates por ejemplo? Más baterías para Matt? Mas pinturas para Linda? Más pañales para los más pequeños? Mas cosas para los demás?

El brócoli era algo que se desperdiciaba y nunca nadie lo iba a comer.

Como a las cinco de la tarde la tormenta empezó. Comenzó como una lluvia que poco a poco se fue volviendo más fuerte. La lluvia golpeaba sin clemencia las ventanas de los cuartos. Algunos se inquietaban por el ruido así que una de las cuidadoras prendió el equipo de sonido y puso algo de música. Algunos niños se animaban en moverse un poco y por ende muchos terminaban bailando. Este era el mejor momento para volver a huir del lugar.

Una vez más Matt y yo subimos al ático. Tuvimos que prender esta vez la luz por que todo estaba muy oscuro. Volver a jugar con los binoculares ya no era una opción por que en la calle no había mucha luz y ver algo mas allá de la lluvia era prácticamente imposible.

-"Mello… mira lo que encontré!" – Me colgué los binoculares al cuello y fui a ver que tenía Matt ahora. Aparentemente había encontrado una linterna, una de esas viejas linternas que usaban combustible para iluminar. – "Tu crees que sirva para iluminar este lugar completo?"

-"Quizás… aunque no tiene combustible… quizás Roger tenga. El es tan viejo que seguro tiene en su closet un dinosaurio que podamos usar para prender esa cosa"

Dejamos la linterna a un lado y encontramos un baúl con ropa de alguien más. Aparentemente este lugar ya no nos ofrecía cosas más interesantes. Los dos bajamos a buscar a Roger que estaba en la sala enseñándole a bailar a una niña de trenzas.

-"Roger como funciona esto?" – hice a un lado a la trenzuda y le mostré la linterna a Roger. El se asombro un poco y después hablo.

-"La linterna es mía. Era de mi abuelo… el era un hombre que trabajaba en el mar y…" – no, eso ya comenzaba a sonarme a historia vieja. Me gustaba mucho la historia universal pero oírlo hablar de su abuelo que pescaba en las tinieblas era algo que no llamaba mi atención.

-"Roger… queremos ver como la prendes!" – Matt al rescate comenzó a saltarle intentado hacer que se olvidara la historia. Luego Roger se paro y se dirigió a uno de los libreros de la sala. En la parte más alta, arriba donde casi nadie podía ver y mucho menos alcanzar saco una pequeña botella de vidrio con algo de color amarillento.

-"Les voy a mostrar ahora mismo pero… quiero que quede bien claro que ninguno de ustedes tiene permiso de hacer uso de la lámpara…"

-"Por que tienes miedo que alguien rompa el recuerdo de tu abuelito?" – la trenzuda hablo y milagrosamente había acertado, ya era hora que comenzara a pensar después de todo aunque era bastante obvio que Roger atesoraba ese vejestorio.

-"No. Es por que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se haga daño. Esta lámpara hará fuego y el fuego es algo peligroso en especial si no lo saben controlar. Ahora ya saben, nadie puede tocar esta lámpara!" – después de recalcarlo un par de veces mas fuimos testigos del poder casi cegador de esa lámpara.

Para eliminar las ganas de todos por tocar la lámpara Roger nos permitió acercarnos y tocar los filos. Luego nos mando a todos a la cama.

-"Pero Roger recién son las nueve de la noche! No nos podemos quedar un rato mas despiertos? Hasta las diez… es mi ultima oferta!"

-"Mello ya es tarde y todos tienen que ir a dormir" – me gustaba causarle problemas a Roger aunque a veces tenía la impresión que a Roger le gustaba que le causara lata. Pero esta vez no importo lo mucho que me queje y patalee, termine igual que Matt metido en el cuarto y con la ropa de dormir puesta.

-"Que haces Matt?" – No me quedaba de otra que dormir pero no podía hacerlo mientras Matt mantuviera la luz del cuarto prendida - "Intento dormir sabes?" – pero Matt no me respondía, parecía como si me estuviera ignorando. – "Matt? Que tanto miras por la ventana?"

-"Mello… hay un niño en el parque… y tiene una ropa de dormir… es eso o estoy viendo un fantasma?" – Matt lucía pálido al pensar que sus ojos habían visto un fantasma. Pero no podía ser un fantasma, yo ya había visto a ese niño antes. Ademas los fantasmas no existian. Eso solo lo podían creer los niños con un bajo coeficiente intelectual.

Me acerque con los binoculares a la ventana. La lluvia seguía igual de fuerte y los rayos ayudaban a la visión por que iluminaban la calle pero solo por un par de segundos. La pregunta ahora era que demonios hacia un niño en la calle? No podía ser un niño de la calle por que los chicos de la calle sabían donde guarecerse, eso yo lo sabía muy bien. Tenia que ser un niño perdido o abandonado…

No podía llenarme la cabeza de suposiciones ahora. Se veía que el niño estaba asustado por que se tapaba las orejas con desesperación. Pero que clase de susto era ese? Un niño normal hubiera corrido a esconderse a cualquier lugar, incluso debajo de un puente, este chico en cambio estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque completamente mojado y con sus manos cubriéndole las orejas… que gran protección!

-"Mello! A donde vas?"

-"A avisarle a Roger! No podemos dejar que ese estúpido se quede ahí afuera toda la noche!" – Matt me siguió como siempre.

Fuimos corriendo por los pasillos buscando a Roger que estaba en el estudio tomando su te y leyendo un libro a la luz de la lámpara de su abuelo.

-"Roger! Roger! Tenemos que ir afuera…!"

**xoxoxoxox**

Nos costo convencer a Roger para salir. Es mas ni siquiera quería ver por la ventana para convencerse por si mismo. Matt y yo tuvimos que sacrificar un par de baterías y una barra de chocolate a que decíamos la verdad. Aunque no era sacrificio alguno por que los dos decíamos la verdad.

Pero Roger no quería dejarnos salir con el. Otra pequeña batalla perdida esta vez.

Roger nos dejo trepados en la ventana viendo como el se alejaba poco a poco iluminado por su linterna. Era fácil ver el camino que seguía Roger pero desde el lugar donde estábamos nos era difícil buscar al niño fantasma.

-"Donde crees que se puede haber metido?"

-"No tengo idea la verdad pero sería muy tonto que se quedara en la banca con toda esa agua cayendo. Lo mas lógico es que busque refugio en la parte de los juegos…"

-"Pero cuando tu lo viste no se movía. Estaba en la banca a pesar que llovía…"

-"Es verdad… lo mas probable es que siga en esa banca entonces. Eso si se llama ser estúpido, tarado y…" – iba a decir una palabra mas ofensiva cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un montón de agua se coló a la sala.

Roger entro jalando un pequeño bulto que por lo que parecía no quería entrar. Estando ya casi dentro las manos mojadas de Roger cedieron y el fantasma volvió a caminar hacia la lluvia.

-"No vayas a la lluvia niño!" – pero el chico ese no volteo ni para agradecer la invitación.

-"Roger te dijo que no regresaras a la lluvia y aquí el único que no obedece soy yo!" – lo agarre de la muñeca y lo jale hacia dentro. Matt vino en mi ayuda segundos después pero no fue necesario por que el niño era tan pequeño que no ponía tanta resistencia. Lo máximo que llego a hacer fue tirarse al piso y ponerse duro pero entre los dos lo cargamos de la patas y lo metimos a la sala. Roger estaba más que sorprendido cuando nos vio hacer eso y lo único que hizo fue ponerle seguro a la puerta para que no volviera a escapar.

Roger nos dejo a los tres en la sala y fue por toallas para todos.

El niño fantasma busco protección en una de las esquinas del lugar mientras respiraba agitado. Pero había algo raro en el. Un niño asustado como el debería mirar para todos lados viendo el lugar. Si estaba tan asustado debería llorar o gritar. Debería intentar salir de ahí ya que Roger no estaba presente o agarrar algo para defenderse. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Al contrario, nos dio la espalda y empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras intentaba mirar por la ventana.

Pero había algo mas raro en el. La manera como se sentaba y miraba al vacío. O era excéntrico o era raro. Que estaría pensando?

-"Hola! Soy Matt! Tu como te llamas?" – Matt le estiro la mano pero el chico ni se inmuto, mucho menos lo miro, tampoco le respondió.

-"Matt te esta saludando tonto!" – pero tampoco me hizo caso. – "Eres sordo? Me llamo Mello tu como te llamas?" – le alce la voz por sea caso no me hubiese escuchado pero no se movió. Seria distraído? Quizás no oía nada. Con el ruido de los truenos quizás se había quedado sordo. Hice una prueba más para asegurarme de su sordera y le chasque los dedos en sus orejas. Esta vez si me hizo caso.

Me empujo hacia atrás y se tapo las orejas tal y como lo había hecho cuando lo vi por la ventana. Entonces no estaba sordo. Volví a intentarlo y le chasquee los dedos otra vez. Entendí muy bien que no debía hacerlo cuando comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra un mueble.

-"Que le has hecho Mello?" – justo en ese momento llego Roger y le tomo la cabeza con las manos para evitar mas daño. – "Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Estas bien? Tranquilo…" – Roger trataba de darle algo de seguridad pero era obvio que este chico no estaba bien. Era tonto por quedarse debajo de la lluvia. Era loco por golpearse a si mismo la cabeza. Era extraño por ignorarnos. Todo el era raro empezando por que su cabello era blanco, solo la gente de la edad de Roger era la única que podía tener el cabello blanco.

Milagrosamente el chico se calmo. Roger lo envolvió con la toalla y lo cargo así como hacía con los más chiquitos para hacerlos dormir. Lo quería hacer dormir?

-"Mello, Matt. Cojan una toalla, séquense, cámbiense de ropa y regresen a la cama"

-"Pero…!"

-"No mas peros. Vayan a dormir!" – en ningún momento nos alzo la voz por que el pequeño niño extraño se había quedado dormido.

En circunstancias normales no hubieras obedecido pero en medio de todo los dos estábamos cansados. El aburrimiento en este tipo de días era extenuante.

**xoxoxox**

No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormido pero cuando desperté me dolía el cuerpo. Eso solo significaba dos cosas. O había dormido en una mala posición o simplemente me iba a enfermar. Lo segundo me parecía lo más coherente ya que anoche me había expuesto a la rudeza del clima y si fuera así entonces yo no sería el único foco infeccioso en este lugar. Pero habían otros dos más que serían tratados como leprosos.

No recordaba exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que caí enfermo. Debió haber sido hace mucho por que no recordaba ni que tipo de medicinas me iban a dar.

Matt también se estaba empezando a despertar. EL no tenía dolor de cuerpo como el mío pero si estaba estornudando como loco.

-"Si tu y yo estamos en este estado no me quiero imaginar como estará él" – tenía razón. Nosotros teníamos por el momento un resfrío, quizás leve pero él debía de tener algo más serio por que se había pasado más tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Los dos salimos del cuarto en el que dormíamos y bajamos por el desayuno. La panza estaba que me crujía del hambre. Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban sentados recibiendo la comida por mesa. Matt y yo nos sentamos en la que teníamos más cerca, lo único malo era que estaba plagada de niñas con colitas, trencitas y con olor a fresita. El olor era demasiado fuerte y mi pobre nariz no lo pudo soportar más.

Fue un estornudo potente que hasta logro hacer eco en el comedor. Automáticamente se formo un círculo de radio de dos metros con setenta y cinco centímetros y medio alrededor mío. Matt fue el único que no se movió de mi lado por que estaba ocupado metiéndose un panecillo en la boca además por que el y yo teníamos el mismo virus.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una de las auxiliares paso por nuestro lado con una bandeja, Mary, así se llamaba, se dirigía fuera del comedor… seguro iba con Roger.

Me levante de la mesa y jale a Matt. No pudimos ir muy lejos por que las demas auxiliares nos detuvieron.

-"No se pueden ir si no han tomado la medicina…"

La medicina… me había olvidado de eso. La medicina era algo equivalente a la guillotina en época de la Revolución Francesa. Debía ser franco al admitir que sabía horrible y tomarlo era algo más que una tortura, muy parecido al brócoli en color, era considerado una amenaza para forjar la buena conducta.

-"No me voy a tomar eso!" – Matt ya estaba empezando a escapar por debajo de la mesa. Pero Matt había olvidado un pequeño detalle, un error demasiado grande si lo que planeaba era escapar con vida.

Los dos estábamos sentados en una mesa plagada de niñas. Que era lo que las niñas les gustaba hacer? Si, les gustaba atormentar niños. Les gustaba jugar a la madre abnegada a pesar de vivir en un orfanato. Les encantaba cerrar el paso cada vez que alguien intentaba escapar por la medicina.

Pero el error de Matt fue la carta de mi salvación por que todos empezaron a corretearlo y se olvidaron de mí. Por supuesto yo no desaproveche la oportunidad para fugar de ese lugar, después tendría tiempo de agradecerle a Matt su sacrificio.

Salí del comedor y me fui a buscar a Roger. Tenía curiosidad por el niño nuevo que estaba cuidando. Era obvio que por eso ninguno de los dos se había aparecido por el comedor. Si las niñas hicieron eso con Matt no sabía que podían hacer por esta otra pobre alma que seguramente en algún momento también caería en desgracia.

La puerta del despacho de Roger estaba cerrada. Pegue mi oreja a la puerta e intenté escuchar algo que me diera alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro pero a los únicos que podía oír eran a Roger y a Mary.

-"Bueno me voy a ver a los demás niños. Si necesita algo solo llámeme" – la puerta se abrió y no me dio tiempo de huir. – "Que haces aquí Mello? Quieres ver a Near?" – o sea que se llamaba Near?

-"No. Solo quería hablar con Roger, eso es todo" – Mary me dio una mirada como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo, me dio una palmada en la cabeza y se fue dejándome la puerta abierta.

-"Vas a entrar solo?" – Matt había vuelto a aparecer en escena. Estaba con el polo todo jalado y el cabello revuelto – "No es de amigos abandonar a los que están en problemas sabes?"

-"No esperarías a que me quedara contigo para que me pasara lo mismo verdad? Fue muy estúpido de tu parte intentar huir"

-"Hey lo hice por ti! Atraje a la masa para que pudieras huir!"

-"A que se debe tu sacrificio? No esperaras a que te de baterías para tu juego verdad. Por que no tengo ninguna, ya te lo dije ayer…"

-"No. Solo quiero que me dejes participar de tu investigación"

-"Investigación?" – los ojos de Matt se fijaron a la puerta – "Te refieres a Near?"

-"Ya hablo?"

-"NO estoy seguro. Aunque Near? Ese nombre se me hace medio extraño, no creo que sea el verdadero" – Quien sería la mala madre que le pondría ese nombre a un niño, definitivamente tenía que ser un sobrenombre.

Los dos nos asomamos por el marco de la puerta. Al principio no vimos nada solo a Roger tratando de llamar la atención del niño que se esforzaba por no mirarlo. Los dos entramos en su auxilio.

-"Que hacen acá niños? Ya hicieron sus deberes?"

-"Hoy estamos libres. Y ya hablo esta cosa?"

-"No Mello. Pero no te expreses de el como si fuera una cosa."

-"Si no ha hablado como sabes que se llama Near?"

-"Near es el sobrenombre que el mismo L le ha dado. Ahorita están intentando dar con el paradero de la familia para que lo vengan a recoger…"

-"Vamos Roger! No creas que lo vendrán a recoger. Si lo quisiera ya lo estarían buscando y no lo habrían dejado tirado en la calle. Simplemente no lo quieren cerca"

-"Quizás se escapo…"

-"No se ha escapado Roger. Si se hubiera escapado hubiera salido con zapatos de su casa. Hubiera traído una sombrilla o por lo menos hubiera intentando protegerse de la lluvia" – mire a Near que se preocupaba mas por retorcer su cabello que por darnos alguna pista. No, su atención estaba en la ventana de Roger y la ventana de Roger también tenía vista al parque – "El quiere ir al parque. Lo dejaron en el parque y seguro esta esperando a que vuelvan por el. Verdad?"

Me puse enfrente de el para bloquearle la visión al parque pero su mirada estaba perdida en alguna dimensión desconocida. Este chico definitivamente no era normal.

-"Hey! Hey! Estas aquí?" – Matt también intentaba tener su atención. Near en cambio abrazo una de sus piernas mientras dejo la otra colgando y persistía con la manía de enroscarse el cabello.

Íbamos a volver al ataque pero el sonido del fax interrumpió el silencio. Ver el papel salir de la máquina fue lo único que le llamo la atención a Near.

-"Es L?" – Matt corrió a la maquina para agarrar el papel pero Roger estaba más cerca y lo cogió antes que el. Lo leyó un par de minutos y luego se acerco a Near. Le revolvió el cabello y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Era más que obvio lo que decía el papel. Roger me había hecho lo mismo cuando entre a este hogar. Y seguramente había hecho el mismo gesto con los demás niños. El papel seguramente contenía más datos acerca del niño más nunca su nombre verdadero.

Yo había llegado a esta casa a los cinco años por que en el otro lugar en el que estaba no me soportaban, tampoco lo habían hecho en mi casa solo que en ese caso yo fui quien decidió irse, librarlos de la carga.

A este niño si lo habían botado. Lo habían dejado a un lado.

La gente en estos tiempos esta loca. Pero siempre hay alguien más loco, alguien que se anima a criar las locuras de otros… ese alguien era Roger…

**TBC...**

* * *

♥♥♥ Sigo con la historia? Dejen reviews con sus comentarios gracias por favor!

Todo comentario es bien recibido así sean piedras o papeles o tijeras. ♥♥♥♥


	2. Shelf

Les advertí que me demoraría un poco pero al fin pude actualizar esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. Me alegra que les haya gustado.♥

* * *

**Outsider**

**2. Shelf**

Por alguna razón quise salir de ese lugar y sin decir más me dirigí a la sala de estar. Matt me iba siguiendo. Seguro estaba desconcertado por la manera en que deje la habitación y no se animaba aún a preguntarme por que me había ido. Tampoco se lo iba a decir. En el momento en que entre por la puerta de esta casa me había jurado que no volvería a recordar nada de lo que había pasado en mi vida. Desde ese momento solo me preocuparía por mi presente y futuro. Las únicas memorias de mi niñez serían las que obtuve cuando entre a este refugio que por algún motivo me resistía a llamarlo hogar.

Pero si me ponía a analizarlo bien este era un hogar para mi. Era una casa donde había gente que si se preocupaba por mí. Que me querían y aunque también me costara admitirlo yo los quería a ellos. Así no me dejaran dormir a veces por las noches y me fastidiaran sus comportamientos en algunos casos compulsivos. Aunque olieran a fresitas y frutos del bosque.

No era posible que con los dos años que ya llevaba aquí me hubiera convertido en un tonto sentimental. Esa no era la imagen que a mi me gustaba proyectar.

Yo era mas bien el de las travesuras y del mal comportamiento. El que incentivaba a los demás a portarse mal. El que nunca se quedaba callado y siempre se salía con la suya… esta bien, no siempre. Pero la victoria era mía en un 75 de las veces. Me había ganado el respeto de todos por mi manera de ser y el que no me respetaba pues se las iba a ver color de hormiga.

Llegue a la sala y tome un chocolate que estaba en medio de la mesita de centro. No me importo si el chocolate era de alguien más y si se lo planeaba comer. Tenía ganas de ser malo en este momento y el aura que proyectaba les hacía saber a los demás que por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia debían acercarse a mí. Me senté en el sillón más grande que era el lugar donde siempre se sentaba Roger a contar cuentos y despedace la envoltura del chocolate. Le pegué un mordisco que resonó en la habitación.

Ni Matt se me acercaba pero aún así, si comparábamos distancias era el que estaba más cerca. Quizás estaba esperando a que se me pasara el mal genio.

Me puse a mirar que hacían los demás. Jugaban con muñecas, leían, pintaban, dibujaban, armaban torres, rieles de ferrocarril, corrían autitos de juguete por los filos de los estantes, hacían volar avioncitos de papel, cantaban, bailaban, hablaban y uno que otro por ahí del aburrimiento hacía las tareas. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban ahí ya que afuera todavía seguía mojado y no nos dejaban salir hasta que el barro volviera a endurecer.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y mi mal humor estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Ya incluso me estaba empezando a reír de las torpezas de algunos. Pero hubo algo que trajo hasta al más absorto del lugar o galaxia en la que se encontraba. Roger entro a la habitación con Near. Lo traía cargado, al parecer no quería caminar.

Las niñas automáticamente percibieron con sus sensores a Near. Dejaron sus cosas y se fueron a rodear a Roger para intentar tocarlo. Obviamente Near se convirtió en el centro de atención. Al parecer nadie había visto jamás a un niño albino.

Roger lo quería poner en el piso pero de alguna extraña manera Near había logrado permanecer pegado a su hombro. ¿Estaría asustado? De todas maneras Roger lo logro despegar y pararlo en sus propias piernas. Pero sus piernas no lo resistieron y cayó sentado. Ese fue un error que le costó caro por que todas las niñas se le fueron encima para apachurrarlo. Desde el sillón donde estaba sentado vi como le estiraban las mejillas como si fueran goma de mascar y le jalaban esos rulos desordenados que poblaban su cabeza.

Con toda esa tortura un niño normal se hubiera asustado y puesto a llorar pro Near hizo todo lo contrario de esos datos. No lloro, no las empujo. Solo las ignoraba mientras se abrazaba a su pierna izquierda.

-"Ya déjenlo! No lo atosiguen!" – Roger lo volvió a levantar y solo así fue como las niñas lo dejaron en paz. Estaba todo despeinado y sus mejillas estaban moradas de lo fuerte que lo habían apretado.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" – Nicole le pregunto. Nicole era una de las últimas niñas que habían entrado a la Wammy House. A ella le gustaba mucho hablar, no le importaba acaparar la conversación, ella tenía que hablar.

Todas se quedaron a la expectativa a que dijera su nombre pero no lo hizo. Al contrario las siguió ignorando tal y como había hecho con Matt y conmigo. Sus ojos siempre estaban buscando alguna ventana o algún paisaje con árboles.

-"¿Acaso no sabe hablar Roger¿Cuántos años tiene?" – Nicole volvió a preguntar – "¿No tiene suficiente edad acaso como para hablar ya?" – ya empezaba otra vez a hablar sin parar.

-"Según se tiene cuatro años. Todos lo vamos a llamar Near. Como ustedes saben ese no es su verdadero nombre, es el nombre que L le ha dado así que sería bueno que se lo repitamos constantemente para que se acuerde…"

-"Pero si tiene cuatro años debería hablar. ¿O acaso es mudo?"

-"Si habla pero con niñas tan boconas como tu y fastidiosas como las demás no le da la gana" – me dio un poco de cólera sus preguntas. ¿Por que tenía que hablar tanto?

-"Acaso tu lo has escuchado hablar?"

-"Nicole! Mello! Dejen de pelear! Pórtense bien que tienen que dar buen ejemplo a Near" – pero Roger se quedo callado cuando Near se comenzó a reír. Todos lo miramos raro por que nadie veía un motivo como para que riera. ¿O sería que se estaba burlando de nosotros?

-"¿Que le pasa a ese tonto?" – Matt había dejado el mundo en el que estaba intentando matar a alguna especie de dinosaurio para rescatar a una princesa o algo por el estilo. La frase '¿Que le pasa a ese tonto?' era una frase muy propia de Matt. Para Matt todos los que estaban en ese hogar por querían convertirse en L eran tontos. Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Era obvio que nadie se podía comparar con L. De todos nosotros solo uno sería el elegido para sucederlo algún día.

-"No lo sé pero no me agrade que se burle de nosotros…"

-"Ya! Paren de hablar así! Near no es ningún tonto y no se esta burlando de nadie. Near es un niño muy especial así que no es más ni menos que nadie!" – Roger intento callar a todos pero era imposible por que éramos una multitud con un sin fin de preguntas…

-"¿Es especial igual que nosotros entonces?"

-"¿En que materia se especializa?"

-"¿Ya ha alcanzado alguna especialidad?"

-"¿Si es tan genio por que no habla como todos los demás?"

Esas eran muchas preguntas dadas en un lapso muy corto. Roger se estaba demorando en responderlas no por intentar dar una respuesta satisfactoria sino por que su cerebro no podía procesar tantas respuestas tan rápido.

-"Ok… esta bien. El aún no ha hecho nada tan remarcable pero es cuestión de tiempo para que demuestre… solo hay que darle tiempo"

-"¿Cuanto tiempo¿Suficiente para que aprenda hablar¿O como para que se consiga un coeficiente intelectual adecuado para permanecer en la Wammy house?" – John era uno de los chicos que más tiempo había permanecido en la Wammy house. Según decían el prácticamente había nacido hablando y eso si me lo creía por que tenía una bocota que no la cerraba nunca. La mayoría contaba los días para que cumpliera la edad suficiente como para abandonar la Wammy House y nos dejara a todos en paz.

-"Bueno John… yo creo que primero debemos evaluarlo y después haremos un cálculo para ver si su estancia aquí tendrá futuro"

-"Yo le doy un par de semanas… alguien da mas?"

-"Yo apuesto a que va a aprender a hablar, va a ser mas inteligente que tu y que tu boca se cerrara justo antes de que te vayas de este lugar y solo para restregártelo en la cara!"

-"Mello! Por favor cálmate. Yo no quise ocasionar ninguna discusión. Solo quería que conocieran a Near… ¿Dónde esta Near?" – Esa era una buena pregunta. Near no estaba donde Roger lo había dejado.

-"Ahí esta!" – Linda señalo a una de las ventanas. Near estaba sentado abrazando una de sus piernas mientras miraba perdidamente hacia el parque.

El parque estaba tan desierto como de costumbre. Era obvio que estuviera desierto por que a nadie le gustaba caminar sobre lodo… salvo que fueras un niño claro.

-"¿Qué tanto mira por la ventana Roger?" – Mickie, uno de los niños más pequeños le pregunto.

-"Mira el último lugar donde perdió de vista a sus papas o con quien sea que haya vivido" – Todos se quedaron callados con mis palabras. Como me encantaba hacer reinar el silencio con uno de mis comentarios.

Todos después como que ya no sentían tantas ganas de salir de la casa. Al parecer les había desinflado los ánimos. Ya deberían haber olvidado las cosas de sus vidas¿por que siempre parecían tristes al acordarse de eso?

Elizabeth una de las chicas que ayudaban ese día se llevo a los niños más pequeños incluyendo a Near a tomar la siesta. Near insistía en no querer caminar. ¿Eso era pereza u otra cosa?

Los demás nos quedamos con Roger para escuchar algo más de la 'bienvenida de Near' a la Wammy House. Por todo los que nos dijo Roger era normal que Near no hablara del todo. El tenía cierto nivel de autismo que el doctor de turno evaluaría en su momento y que por lo tanto debíamos tenerle paciencia y ayudarlo a hablar… si es que alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo.

Se me ocurrió girar mi cabeza un poco a la derecha solo para ver a John reírse por mi apuesta.

-"Todavía puedes retractarte. No es justo que apuestas sin saber de las deficiencias de la gente…"

-"Nunca me he retractado y no lo voy a hacer!"

-"Pobre Mello… algún día deberías aprender a perder…" – Matt salto en medio de los dos para impedir una pelea innecesaria.

-"No te gastes Mello… tu sabes que John es un tonto… uno de los más grandes de este lugar…"

-"Si Mello… sigue el consejo de tu amigo Matt cuyo cabello rojizo es directamente proporcional a su falta de criterio y solo podría ser comparado con la inteligencia, si la tuviera de Near! Hahahaha!"

-"Voy a seguir el consejo de mi amigo Matt… solo por que es mi amigo. Los tuyos no los seguiría a si fueran verdad" – Matt y yo nos alejamos de John y nos fuimos al ático para matar el rato. Yo no tenía ganas ni de cruzarme con John por que si lo volvía a ver seguro le iba a ir muy mal.

Pasamos buena parte del día ahí matando arañas y sacando tesoros de escondites difíciles de encontrar. Mis chocolates favoritos estaban guardados en una caja dentro de otra caja de cartón donde habían varios cuadernos con historiales de niños que habían vivido antes en la Wammy. Nunca nos había interesado averiguar acerca de otros niños. Solo habíamos pasado por encima de algunas fotos. Algunas tenían recortes adheridos. Niños que ahora eran doctores y profesores en diversas materias.

Volví a hojear el cuaderno una vez más. Todos los archivos tenían nombres y fotos, uno que otro le faltaba una foto. Pero hubo una palabra que atrapo mi atención. No había leído mal.

-"A donde vas Mello?" – Matt ya se había aburrido y estaba otra vez pegado a su juego.

-"Tengo que preguntarle algo a Roger… ¿Vienes?" – esa pregunta no tenía por que preguntársela por que ya sabía que de todas maneras me iba a seguir. Los dos bajamos al primer piso para buscar a Roger pero no lo encontrábamos. Pasamos por el cuarto de juegos, la cocina, el comedor, su oficina, la sala… no había Roger por ninguna parte.

Me di por vencido solo un segundo. Si sucedía algo seguro Roger iba a aparecer. Siempre era de esa manera. Entramos a la sala donde algunos niños estaban enfrascados en algo como un crucigrama o un juego de letras. La música del salón no estaba tan alta como para no escuchar nada pero si uno estaba concentrado en algo seguro la música desaparecía a determinado punto.

Por azares del destino se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana y vi a Near pegado a ella. Near estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, demasiado alto para su alcance, con la frente pegada a la ventana. Algo en la escena no cuadraba.

Me subí yo también al alféizar y me senté a su lado.

-"¿Qué cosa tan interesante hay afuera como para que estés todo el día mirando a la ventana?" – pero mis palabras eran al viento. Como detestaba que no me hiciera caso. Near ladeaba su cabeza contra la ventana. Había color en su cara… estaba rosado. Se me ocurrió tocarlo. Estaba sudando. Estaba caliente.

-"¿Qué le pasa?" – Matt estaba pendiente también.

-"Llama a alguien… tiene fiebre creo…" – Matt salió corriendo a buscar a alguien. La primer en llegar fue Maria que lo cargo y se lo llevo corriendo hasta el baño. Ya la había visto hacer cosas parecidas con niños igual de enfermos. Los tiraba a la bañera con agua fría para bajarles al temperatura. Una vez me lo había hecho a mi. Uno no siente el agua fría en ese momento.

-"Mello ve a llamar a Roger por favor"

-"No se donde esta, yo también lo estaba buscando"

-"Esta en el invernadero. Dile que Near tiene fiebre" – Fui corriendo hasta el invernadero. ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido buscar ahí?

Roger estaba podando algunas de sus plantas cuando entre a verlo. Le conté lo que había pasado y los dos salimos rápido hasta el baño pero Near ya no estaba ahí. No teníamos idea a donde lo había llevado Maria pero lo seguro era que no estuvieran muy lejos.

-"Esta en la enfermería!" – Matt también nos estaba buscando. Me sentí parte de un equipo de búsqueda mal organizado. En el fondo me daba risa, me estaba divirtiendo esto de correr para todos lados.

Ya en la enfermería no nos dejaron entrar por que si era un resfriado nos podríamos contagiar más o contagiar al resto. Pero eso no nos detuvo para echarle un ojo desde la puerta. Se veía mal. Y era lógico por que prácticamente se había pasado el día entero debajo de la lluvia, nadie podía resistir tanto. Ya le tocaba enfermarse.

-"Mello, Matt" – Roger nos estaba mirando. – "Creí pedirles que no estuvieran aquí"

-"Si pero…"

-"Va a estar bien verdad?"

-"Se va a recuperar Mello. No te preocupes" – ¿Preocupado yo? Yo no estaba preocupado… estaba algo curioso por el.

-"¿Y que vas a hacer con el entonces?" – Roger no parecía entender mi pregunta – "¿Cómo vas a hacer que reaccione de manera favorable¿Van a emplear el mismo método que usaron con el otro niño?" – A Roger se le prendió el foco esta vez.

-"Veo que ustedes han estado pasando mucho rato en el ático. No deberían revisar esos archivos ya que son privados. Lo mejor será…"

-"Bah… olvidado!"

-"Vamos a usar un método parecido. No creo que el papel que viste dijera todo sobre ese caso. Ese niño era diferente a Near. El caso es parecido pero no igual. Vas a ver que va a estar bien…"

-"¿Y si no responde?"

-"Siempre se le puede buscar un buen hogar para que pueda vivir. No todos los casos que recibimos en este lugar dan para más. Los casos que no rinden se derivan a otra casa hogar"

-"¿O sea que si no tiene suficiente inteligencia lo van a mandar a otro lugar?"

-"Nosotros nos especializamos en niños con alto potencial de inteligencia. Los niños más inteligentes no son siempre los que están pegados a un libro o estudiando todo el día. Hay niveles de inteligencia que van más allá… mucho más allá…"

**xoxoxox**

Roger tenía razón. Near de alguna manera rara parecía ser muy especial.

El resfrío que le dio se demoro en pasar. El doctor que vino a verlo dijo que estaba bajo en defensas que era por eso que se había enfermado. Dijo que había que cuidarlo y tratar de integrarlo al grupo. Bueno era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo por que Near definitivamente era un caso aparte del resto. Era una pieza de rompecabezas que no había manera de hacer encajar.

No era de los niños que les gustara salir a jugar. Mas se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, moviendo la boca sin decir palabra alguna como si estuviera hablando con alguien más en un idioma muy difícil de entender. A veces estiraba la boca como queriendo sonreír. La mayor parte del día estaba echado en el piso o abrazando una de sus piernas. AL principio pensamos que le dolía algo pero a pesar que lo presionaban para tratar de sacarle un quejido Near no hacía nada más que mirar al vacío.

¿Eso era normal en los niños con autismo?

Al parecer estaba dentro del marco de lo normal. No sabía de nadie que viviera en un mundo tan aparte del nuestro a pesar de vivir en una misma casa.

Por otro lado Roger tenía un plan que estaba empezando a poner en práctica para lograr sacar a Near de esa burbuja que nadie podía entender.

El plan de Roger consistía en hacer que Near asistiera a todas las clases avanzadas que el resto llevaba. No se que tanto lograba con eso por que Near se pasaba la clase entera jugando con las crayolas poniéndolas en orden de tamaño, luego intentaba pararlas a todas después formaba pirámides. Era entretenido mirarlo si la clase estaba muy aburrida.

Al ver que esto no estaba funcionando Roger puso la fase número dos a andar. Cada uno de los niños de la Wammy debíamos pasar un mínimo de una hora con el intentando atraerlo con algo.

Matt intento mostrarle sus juegos pero Near le prestaba mas atención a como se movían sus manos que a como se movían los muñequitos en la pantalla de la sala.

Nicole pensó que para hablar Near necesitaba hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales y mover la lengua para articular sonidos. Plan bastante tonto por que ni le presto atención.

Linda tuvo más éxito con las pinturas. Near llego a pintar su sabana blanca, su cabello, y su ropa pero en ningún momento llego a poner pintura al papel que Linda le había dado.

El tiempo pasaba y ya me iba a tocar a mi pasar tiempo con el y yo no sabía que le podía interesar. Recorrí toda la casa para buscar algo interesante pero no encontré nada fuera de lo común. Nada que llamara mi atención.

Matt vino a buscarme y me dijo que después de John seguía yo. Me quede esperando afuera del cuarto que se le había asignado a Near esperando a que el aburrido de John saliera. Saqué un chocolate de uno de mis bolsillos sin saber aun que hacer. Después de un rato al fin salio John. Estaba con el ánimo mas bajo que de costumbre y murmuraba cosas como que Near no le había prestado atención y que todos los esfuerzos le servirían mas a un perro que a el. ¿Cómo si un perro lo quisiera escuchar? El perro hubiera hecho uso de sus cuatro patas y hubiera corrido lo más rápido posible.

Entre al cuarto de Near que estaba bien iluminado. Habían restos de muchas cosas por el piso. Gotas de pintura, pedacitos de papel, baterías, cuadros, crayolas… y Near echado en su cama. Impávido mirando al vacío.

En ese sentido John tenía razón. ¿Esto serviría de algo?

Me senté en su cama y con mi mano intente llamar la atención. Nada.

¿Y que pasaría si solo me quedara ahí y no hiciera nada¿Alguien se daría cuenta?

Saqué otro chocolate de mi bolsillo sin darme cuenta. Sacar un chocolate de mi bolsillo era algo natural como respirar o rascarse, uno lo hace sin darse cuenta. Pero el chocolate no llego a mi boca. Mi chocolate fue interceptado a medio camino. Near había agarrado mi chocolate y lo estaba mirando con detenimiento.

-"¿te gusta el chocolate?"

Se lo paso por la nariz para olerlo mejor. Cerró los ojos y lo volvió a colocar en mi mano.

-"¿Nada mas¿Solo lo vas a oler¿No lo quieres comer?"

Por primera vez sentí que Near me miraba directamente pero el contacto visual no duro mucho. Sus manos fueron directamente a la envoltura. Estrujaba el papel y lo volvía a estirar.

Quizás nadie le había dado a probar chocolate. Le puse la barra a la altura de su boca pero no se animaba a probarla.

Partí un pedazo y lo deje en mi mano un rato. El hizo lo mismo. Cerré mi mano y apreté el chocolate. El hizo lo mismo. Puse el chocolate derretido en mi boca. El miro el chocolate derretido en su mano y lo volvió a cerrar. No planeaba comerse el chocolate. Con la mano embarrada comenzó a pasarla por su cabello. Su cabello blanco estaba embarrado con chocolate. Luego agarro la envoltura platinada y comenzó a ver su reflejo.

No entendí muy bien lo que había pasado. Podía significar muchas cosas. Alguien de su familia podía tener el cabello color chocolate. O alguien hacía eso o el hacía eso en su casa… o simplemente estaba disfrutando ensuciarse.

Después de ese día no dejaron que Near se le volviera a acercar a los chocolates.

**x****oxoxox**

Pero lo más sorprendente de Near estaba por venir.

Estábamos todos en uno de los salones de clase. Nos estaban enseñando algo difícil. Difícil por que no había prestado atención solo por estar mirando a Near y que cosas nuevas hacia hoy. La verdad es que hoy no tenía ganas de prestar atención. Tenía ganas de salir a jugar con Matt o ir a investigar algo por ahí. No tenía ganas de estar sentado en el salón resolviendo un problema matemático.

-"¿Alguien ya termino de resolver el problema?"

-"Yo!" – John como siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por acabar rápido para ser el primero y restregárselo a todo el mundo en la cara. – "La respuesta es cero!"

-"No… esta vez te has equivocado John. Lo siento" – John se sentó con la cara de vergüenza. Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara para tomarle una foto y restregársela en la cara cada vez que se ponga insoportable.

-"Uno"

-"Esa es la respuesta! Quien dijo la respuesta?" – todos comenzamos a buscar al nuevo genio que había dado con la respuesta pero nadie sabía quien fue.

-"Uno"

-"¿Near?"

-"Uno" – Near había dejado las crayolas a un lado y ahora estaba mirando por la ventana.

La profesora se le acerco y se quedo sorprendida. Como todos éramos unos curiosos nos acercamos también. La mesa de Near, alejada del resto estaba llena de números y operaciones. Efectivamente la respuesta era uno.

-"¿Hablo?"

-"Di algo mas! Di algo mas!" – pero Near me miro directamente a mi

-"Soy alérgico al chocolate" – tenía una voz demasiado suave. Sonaba como tímido.

Near se sentó en abrazando una de sus piernas y como siempre comenzó a jugar con su cabello zumbando algo con cierto ritmo.

Mas tarde cuando vino Roger para escucharlo hablar near no dijo nada. Otra vez estaba en su mundo aparte.

-"Quizás es tiempo que alguien venga a visitarlo…"

-"Quien va a querer venir a verlo? No era que su familia lo abandono?"

-"Si… pero cuando digo alguien no me refiero a ellos… me refiero a alguien más" – a quien se podía referir?

**Tbc…**

* * *

♥♥♥♥Ok se acabo el capitulo por que mi cerebro se declaro oficialmente exprimido.

No me sale nada más para escribir… al menos por el momento.

Este capitulo creo que me ha salido un poco mas cortito que el anterior…

espero que mi cerebro dure un poco mas la próxima vez… vamos cerebro tu puedes!

Una vez mas gracias por los comentarios. Espero que esta vez no hayan tantas faltas de ortografía…

si las tengo alguien me quiere betear?♥♥♥♥


	3. The white doll

Al fin Salí del oscuro lugar donde estaba encerrada… la verdad es que me tomo bastante tiempo para actualizar las historias… la verdad es que no tengo tiempo…

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews enviados… en verdad me subieron las ganas de actualizar esta historia…

* * *

**Outsider**

**3. The white doll**

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar en el hogar. Como que de pronto la hora de la limpieza se hacía más larga, ya no era inter-diaria. Ahora nos pedían limpiar nuestros cuartos incluyendo los sitios que usualmente nadie revisaba.

La mayoría de los cuidadores siempre estaban haciéndonos notar cosas de nuestro aspecto. Cosas como que estábamos despeinados, que debíamos meternos el polo debajo del pantalón, que nos ensuciábamos muy rápido y que deberíamos tratar de permanecer limpios más tiempo. Todas esas cosas no las hacía al propósito. Yo estaba esperando a que alguien me dijera quien era ese ilustre personaje que de un momento a otro iba a venir a vernos por que era obvio que alguien iba a venir y sin anunciarse.

Lo peor era que el entusiasmo de los mayores por aquella persona estaba empezando a calar en el resto de nosotros. Ya era demasiado obvio para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Por todos lados todos trataban de averiguar algo. Los mas pequeños no tenían mucha idea así de lo que escuchaban formulaban sus propias ideas.

¿De donde mas se podrían sacar mas datos para descubrir esto si no era por la boca del mismo Roger? No hay nada peor que no intentar.

Después del almuerzo deje a Matt en su cuarto jugando. No se dio cuenta en que momento salí y tampoco pareció notar cuando volvía a entrar a su cuarto media hora mas tarde. Mi intento por sacarle algo de información a Roger no tuvo mucho éxito. Lo único que logre corroborar eran mis sospechas por que en ese momento Roger estaba haciendo una lista de cosas que faltaban en la casa. Pero además de ciertas reparaciones y la comida que siempre se compraban al finalizar la semana había una cantidad absurda de golosinas y chocolates.

La parte absurda de chocolates sin duda era yo pero los demás niños no comían tantos dulces en una semana. A ellos se les racionaba el dulce para que no terminaran como yo.

Pero los días pasaron y nadie interesante pareció llegar a la casa. Ya me estaba empezando a olvidar del asunto cuando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa escuche algo interesante… algo que pareció reanimar mi instinto investigador e hizo saltar mi curiosidad hasta las nubes.

-"Near… yo se que me estas escuchando" – Roger estaba hablando con Near en voz muy baja. – "Hay una persona que quiere conocerte. Ven conmigo para que te la presente" – pero Near estaba demasiado absorto en una pequeña pieza de rompecabezas como para querer hacerle caso.

Near miraba las piezas una por una y las volvía a poner en el piso sin siquiera intentar unirlas. Después de mirarlas un rato las tocaba y las ponía a la altura de su ojo intentado tapar la luz del foco y después una vez más las dejaba en el suelo.

-"Near… vamos. Ven conmigo para presentártelo" – pero Near no estaba interesado en dejar de jugar solo para conocer a alguien. Cualquiera que le hubiera observado por más de cinco minutos se habría dado cuenta de eso. Near no era del tipo sociable y conversador, es mas no era nada amistoso.

Después de un rato de tratar convencerlo lo único que le quedo por hacer fue llevarlo a la fuerza. Pero Roger nunca había usado la fuerza con alguien.

Roger recogió las piezas poniéndolas en la caja. Se las mostró a Near y así lo obligo a que lo siguiera. Near perezosamente se puso de pie. De tanto estar tirado en el piso nadie sabía con seguridad su estatura real. Era pequeño, yo le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza. Sus piernas de tanto estar encogidas caminaban gracioso y cada cuatro pasos intentaba tomar apoyo en lo que se que estuviera cerca de el.

Los dos caminaron por todo el pasillo hasta que tuvieron que subir las escaleras. Para las escaleras Roger tomo la precaución de cargarlo antes que tener que recogerlo del piso. Si bien logro salvarlo de una posible caída en las escaleras no lo salvo de la caída que se pego cuando se tropezó con su pantalón. ¿Quien le mandaba usar ropa tan holgada? Que manía de vestirse todo chorreado!

Comparándolo con cualquier niño se hubiera puesto a llorar por el golpe que se pego contra la esquina del mueble pero de quien hablábamos era de Near y si no hablaba mucho menos lloraba.

Los dos entraron a un cuarto y Roger le volvió a colocar el rompecabezas en el piso. Near se quedo mirándolo un rato y luego comenzó a jugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"Te voy a dejar aquí un rato solo. La persona que va a venir a verte no tarda en llegar. Pórtate bien e intenta hablar con el" – Roger salio del cuarto y se perdió al final del pasillo. Yo aproveche para echarle un mejor vistazo al lugar.

El lugar donde estaba Near era un lugar que gritaba Near por todas partes. Era un cuarto completamente blanco y lleno de juguetes. Juguetes tipo rompecabezas, bloques, cubos, muñequitos, masas de colores, pelotas de espuma y cosas que llamarían la atención de cualquier niño.

Pero a lo único que Near prestaba atención era al rompecabezas aburrido con el que estaba jugando en el otro lugar.

Pase diez minutos prestando atención a sonidos para ver si alguien venía a ver a Near y mirando a Near echarse encima de sus piezas y mirarlas una por una. El dichoso tipo que quería conocer a Near no venía y yo empezaba a perder la paciencia… como me hacía falta en este momento una barra de chocolate. La ultima me la había comido hace mas de una hora… necesitaba ir por reservas pero no quería abandonar mi punto de vigilancia…

-"¿Qué de interesante hay en ese cuarto?" – esas palabras casi hicieron que gritara. Estaba apunto de pegarle a Matt por haberme asustado de ese modo cuando me di cuenta que la persona a mi costado no era a Matt. Es mas no se parecía en nada a Matt.

Era un chico como de unos 16 – 17 años. Me dio miedo verlo así tan de repente. Parecía un muerto viviente de esos que aparecían de la nada en las películas de terror. Tenía ropa tan holgada como la que llevaba puesta Near… pero lo mas curioso de su persona era que no llevaba zapatos, ni quiera tenía medias puestas.

-"¿Quién eres tu¿Vas a empezar a trabajar aquí en la Wammy?" – el chico que tenía ojeras gigantes como las manchas de un panda no me entendió cuando le pregunte. ¿Sería medio tonto? – "Si pretendes que Roger te contrate para trabajar aquí por lo menos usa sandalias. ¿Tu mama no te enseño que es de mala educación caminar descalzo y menos en un lugar de trabajo¿Pretendes dar mal ejemplo a los más pequeños o que?" – El chico tonto parecía no entenderme. Se puso un dedo en la boca y me miro detenidamente, después se rasco la parte baja de la espalda y se saco el dedo de la boca.

-"Roger siempre contrata el mejor personal para este lugar… que yo este aquí no crees que signifique que algo de valor tengo?"

-"Si. Pero eso no te da derecho a asustarme mientras…"

-"¿Mientras estas espiando?"

-"Si, mientras estoy espiando!"

-"¿y que cosa tan interesante hay en ese habitación que miras con tanto detenimiento?"

-"Ahorita no hay nada tan interesante pero… estoy esperando a que alguien venga"

-"¿Acaso tu eres Near? Me dijeron que casi no hablabas"

-"Near esta adentro esperando a alguien importante que quiere verlo pero esas persona taan importante aun no llega a verlo"

-"¿Y eso te importa?"

-"La verdad que no pero me da curiosidad. ¿Y tu que haces aquí¿Cómo es que sabes de Near?" – el chico volvió a ponerse en dedo en la boca como si su cerebro estuviera en la punta de sus dedos.

-"Roger me pidió que viniera a echarle un ojo mientras esa persona tan importante viene. Pero la verdad que es muy aburrido vigilar a que alguien no haga destrozos. Los niños son algo que yo nunca voy a comprender…"

-"Si no sabes de niños entonces que haces aquí?"

-"Pues solo estoy de paso. No voy a trabajar aquí, solo vine a ver como estaba este lugar después de tanto tiempo…"

-"Tu has vivido aquí antes verdad? Tu cara me es familiar… creo que te he visto en alguna foto…"

-"Creí que las fotos que Roger guardaba en el ático estaban prohibidas para los demás, creí que nadie iría a verlas…"

-"Me gusta ir a jugar ahí con mi amigo Matt. ¿Cómo te llamas¿Qué hiciste después de salir de este lugar¿Te fue fácil encontrar trabajo¿Cuál es tu especialidad?" – esas eran algunas de la preguntas que siempre me hacía cuando no podía dormir. En este lugar me enseñaban muchas cosas, eran clases avanzadas que no cualquier niño podría seguir. ¿Pero de que me iba a valer tanta preparación¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida cuando tuviera que dejar este lugar?

-"Mi especialidad?" – chico se quedo pensando en su especialidad mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. Era la barra de chocolate mas grande que había visto en mi vida. Mi nariz trato de captarle el olor… sin duda era un chocolate de leche, cremoso. Por la envoltura pude ver que era chocolate puro y no mezclado con maní o pasas… odiaba las pasas. Lo peor que le podían hacer a un chocolate era mezclarlo con las pasas. – "¿Te gusta el chocolate¿Si quieres te puedo dar el mío? Aunque si me haces un pequeño favor te prometo que te daré una caja de este exquisito chocolate… es un chocolate muy cara y delicioso… se derrite en tu boca…"

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" – Era una suerte para este chico que yo adorara a los chocolates… así nomás no prestaría un favor a alguien. Si, cualquiera me podría comprar por un chocolate tan especial.

-"Necesito que vigiles a ese tal Near"

-"¿Y por que no lo haces tu? Ese no es tu trabajo? Además Near es el niño más fácil de cuidar. Casi no se mueve, no le da la gana de hablar, siempre esta en silencio y si le dices que se quede ahí no se moverá. ¿Quién no querría tener un niño como ese en casa? Los niños latosos como yo somos los difíciles de cuidar…"

-"Tienes razón pero cuidar a un muñeco como ese es aburrido"

-"Muñeco?"

-"El muñeco solo se mueve si tu así lo quieres. Y no se mueve por voluntad, se mueve por que tu lo mueves. Si un muñeco se moviera por si solo sería más divertido. ¿No lo crees?"

-"El se mueve cuando le da la gana"

-"Lo estas defendiendo?"

-"No… solo intento comprenderlo. En verdad eres el peor cuidador que he visto. No sirves para este trabajo"

-"¿Y quien te dijo que yo era cuidador?"

-"¿No lo eres?"

-"NO! Mira… solo vine a dar un vistazo solo por que estaba cerca. ¿Podrás entrar a vigilarlo? Yo ya me voy pero le diré a Roger que tu te quedaras con el y así podrás ver a la persona que tu quieres ver… ¿es un trato?"

-"Si… pero dame el chocolate primero!" – el chico cuyo nombre no había podido averiguar me dio la barra de chocolate… su aroma era delicioso. Entre a la habitación con el chocolate en mi nariz. No me lo iba a comer tan rápido… tenía que disfrutarlo ya que era un chocolate importado, nunca había visto uno como este.

Pero yo dentro de la habitación era el lunar. Era el punto negro en tanta blancura.

Near me siguió con la mirada hasta que me senté en una mesa pequeña. Abrí la envoltura con cuidado. Me fui comiendo los cuadraditos de chocolate uno por uno. Lentamente. Al final tenía las manos embarradas de chocolate y me las lamí… el chocolate tenía mejor sabor que los que me compraba Roger… apenas pudiera tendría que mandarlo a conseguirme mas… mas chocolate.

Pero paso el tiempo y nadie venía a ver a Near. Ya me estaba aburriendo. Near me miraba de cuando en cuando. Yo me estaba aburriendo en tanto silencio. Hubiera traído a Matt aunque sea para que haga algo de bulla.

-"¿A que hora pretende aparecerse este hombre?"

El chico tenía razón. Era aburrido cuidar al muñeco. Un muñeco blanco sin expresión en el rostro. No se mueve a menos que uno lo mueva… tal y como Roger había logrado moverlo.

-"¿Por que no hablas¿Por qué siempre estas tan callado¿Por qué no caminas¿Por qué no te mueves¿Por qué no eres normal?!" – no me di cuenta en que momento perdí los papeles pero de un momento a otro estaba encima de Near con mis manos entre su cuello golpeándolo contra el piso.

Near no lloro, ni se asusto… solo hizo su cara a un lado y cerro los ojos como esperando mas golpes. Yo lo solté y lo deje caer al piso. Me hice a un lado. Tanto silencio me volvía loco… loco como mi papa.

Me pare y me fui hacia la puerta… la puerta no se abría. ¿Estaba atorada?

-"la puerta se atoro! Abran la puerta! Abran la maldita puerta!" – le daba de golpes a la puerta para que se abriera pero nadie la abría. Yo no era claustrofóbico… yo podía dormir con la puerta de mi cuarto cerrada pero si me encerraban en mi cuarto no podía estar tranquilo. Sentía que se acababa el aire… me iba a morir sin aire, solo porque el muñeco con el que estaba encerrado no hacía nada por hacerme compañía, hambriento por que necesitaba mas chocolates y lo peor de todo… iba a morir aburrido.

-"Cálmate… ya van a venir" – ¿hablo¿Me hablo?

-"Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa!"

-"Cálmate o todo esto no tendrá sentido…"

-"¿Qué sentido hay en todo esto?" – no me dijo nada. Se volvió a quedar callado. El sabia algo y si no me lo decía yo lo iba hacer hablar. –"Habla!" – comencé a patear los juguetes. Comencé a tirar todo al piso. El por un momento me miro y luego volvió a mirar sus piezas. Me volví a tirar encima de el y lo forcé a mirarme. –"Dime!"

-"¿No te has dado cuenta? El nos ha estado observando desde hace rato. El siempre estuvo aquí, nunca se movió. El quería que yo hablara… te escogió a ti de titiritero… ¿No te diste cuenta?" – yo… el que hace hablar al muñeco. El chico de allá afuera era la persona que iba a ver a Near… pero el nunca entro… habían cámaras en este lugar?

-"Me engaño!" – la puerta se abrió y yo deje a Near en el cuarto otra vez. Salí corriendo a buscar al gracioso que había osado tomarme el pelo.

**xoxoxox**

-"Ya se fue…" – el niño hablo directamente a la cámara.

Se sentó en el piso y se enrosco el cabello como lo había hecho durante toda la tarde.

-"Vas a hablar conmigo o solo me vas a mirar?"

Seguía mirando a la cámara. Después de un rato desvió la mirada al piso. Gateo hasta el centro del cuarto y asi echado no demoro más de cinco minutos en armar el rompecabezas.

-"Para hacer bien algo primero tienes que conocerlo bien"

Esa era la razón por la que había observado las piezas con tanto detenimiento por horas. Ya le avisan dicho que siempre estaba mirando las piezas y tocándolas… sintiéndolas.

-"Si vas a hablar con alguien también tienes que conocerlo bien"

Ahora se había puesto a jugar con los muñecos que el otro niño había tirado al piso.

-"No le puedes pedir a alguien que no conoces algo que no sabes si hará bien"

Estaba jugando haciendo volar los muñecos por toda la habitación.

-"Por lo tanto yo que no te conozco no pretendo hablar contigo… por que no se si hablaras bien ya que solo te gusta mirar. Me gusta mirar igual que tu así que supongo tendrás tus propias conclusiones"

¿Que pretendía?

-"Adiós"

El niño se paro cogió un robot y salio del cuarto haciéndolo volar una vez mas.

-"Hay algo mágico cuando haces que el muñeco se mueva… el muñeco hace lo que tu no puede hacer. El muñeco es algo que tu nunca podrás ser"

El niño tenía razón… por mas plata que uno tuviera el hombre nunca iba a poder volar con sus propias alas… quien pudiera ser un muñeco para poder volar siempre.

**x****oxoxox**

-"Niños presten atención!" – Roger llamo la atención de todos a la hora de la cena. Pero los anuncios importantes de Roger no me importaban. Estaba de mal humor desde que esa persona me engaño. Por eso nunca me dijo su nombre

-"Mello… sería bueno que comieras…" – Matt estaba tratando de llamarme la atención, estaba preocupado por mi.

-"Ya… pero no pretendas que me coma el brócoli"

-"No te lo iba a pedir"

-"Ok"

Lo dos empezamos a comer lo que nos habían servido siempre excluyendo al brócoli. No éramos los únicos por que al costado de cada plato de nuestra mesa había más brócolis. Cambie el panorama para fijarme en cada mesa y solo encontraba mas brócolis… excepto en el plato de Near.

Near no tenia brócolis en su plato… los tenía fuera del plato. Los estaba intentando para como si fueran árboles. Me pare y fui a su lado para ver que pretendía exactamente.

No fui el único. Poco a poco su mesa se estaba poblando. Near en vez de comer estaba haciendo una replica del parque con su comida. Estaba usando a los brócolis como árboles, con los arroces hacia los senderos por donde la gente transitaba, usaba los fideos de la sopa como puentes y deshilachaba la carne para crear la forma de los juego del parque, pequeños trozos de zanahoria eran las bancas. Todos los niños empezaron a donar sus brócolis para el parque en miniatura.

A Near no parecía importarle tener tanta gente al lado aunque mi impresión mas era que trataba de ignorarnos que otra cosa. Algunos niños de su misma edad le bloqueaban el paso pero a el no le importaba mucho. Estaba totalmente perdido en su proyecto. Cuando al fin terminó se volvió a sentar. La mayoría ya se había aburrido de observarlo y habían preferido ir a hacer sus cosas, los pocos que se quedaron se habían puesto a pintar mientras esperaban a que Near acabase.

Ni bien termino se paro y se fue a traer sus juguetes… hasta que Roger lo paro a medio camino.

-"Near… ¿No vas a comer tu comida? La comida no es para jugar"

Near miro su comida desperdigada por toda la mesa, miro al piso, miro a Roger y volvió a la mesa. Se sentó y se comió un brócoli de los tantos que había en la mesa. Lo mastico lentamente ante el asombro de los pocos presentes. Los mastico en lo que parecía una eternidad, cuando al fin se lo paso cogió otro mas y se lo metió a la boca.

-"Near se esta comiendo el brócoli!" – a un niño se le ocurrió gritar. Near por su parte no entendía el asombro de todos y se comió un tercer brócoli. Después de eso se paro volvió a mirar a roger y salio del comedor.

La mayoría pensó que se iría al baño a devolver el brócoli pero la verdad fue que se fue a jugar como lo hacia todos los días después de comer.

La pregunta de todos era como se atrevió a comerse el brócoli. ¿Era humano¿Cómo seguía vivo después de comerse tres brócolis?

Pero para mi que lo observaba siempre la pregunta del millón era ¿como podía vivir con tan poco alimento en su estomago? Era obvio que Near comía la tercera para de lo que comería un niño normal y eso era muy poco. Aparentemente no estaba muy acostumbrado a comer y mas a jugar con la comida. ¿Sería por eso que cada mañana roger lo atosigaba con tantos suplementos alimenticios? Tampoco tomaba leche… por eso seguro era alérgico alas chocolates. Solo tomaba te por las mañanas junto con las mil vitaminas que ponía en orden antes de ingerirlas. Y las pastillas también se las tomaba a duras penas por que eran gigantes para nuestra boca. Se las tenían que partir par poder dárselas.

Habían muchos misterios alrededor de el. La gente estaría tan intrigada como yo? O simplemente no se daban cuenta aunque teníamos algo completamente raro y nuevo por descubrir.

**xoxoxoxox**

Los días pasaban y las clases seguían igual que siempre. O quizás no tan igual. Near ahora era foco de asombro para todos. El niño que casi no hablaba comenzaba a hablar mas no tanto como otros quisieran pero a casi no hablar era algo completamente sorprendente.

Se la pasaba toda la clase jugando con lo que sea que llevase ese día pero a la hora de dar las respuestas siempre era el primero. Pero para ser un niño inteligente de cinco años era bastante tonto por que aun no entendía que debía levantar la mano para dar las respuestas. Que diera las respuestas a penas le preguntaban comenzaba a irritar a varios en especial a John que siempre decía que la presencia de Near siempre lo desconcentraba y por eso no podía resolver los problemas tan rápido como lo hacia antes.

-"¿O será que tu no eres tan rápido como Near? Eres lento!"

-"Cállate Mello!"

-"No… tu cerebro ya se fue por el drenaje!" – como me encantaba fastidiar a John. El antes se inflaba de orgullo por ser el primero en todo y ahora un niño nuevo y que el mismo consideraba en un principio un caso perdido, como ocho años menor que el venia a quitarle el primer lugar en la mayoría de las clases… eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!"

Me ganaba muchos castigos por fastidiar a John pero valía la pena.

Near sin embargo no prestaba atención a lo que los demás niños decían de el. Comentarios buenos o malos el seguía dentro de su burbuja cada vez que podía y eso era casi todo el tiempo.

En los ratos libres todos salíamos a jugar pero Near siempre se quedaba dentro.

¿Temeroso de enfermarse¿Cauteloso para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento¿Quizás no sabia que a la hora de la hora los problemas sabían como llegar a el?

Matt y yo habíamos pasado el rato en el ático intentando buscar la foto del individuo que estuvo en la casa la vez pasada pero no lográbamos dar con el. Quizás su aspecto físico había cambiado mucho o simplemente había visto la manera de desaparecer su foto de aquel álbum.

-"Ya deberíamos ir a dormir Mello. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano"

-"Lo se… y no me gusta tener que encargarnos de limpiar la sala a primera hora. ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?" Los dos bajamos del ático y nos fuimos hasta la cocina primero a tomar algo de agua para levantarnos temprano al día siguiente. Habíamos descubierto que si tomábamos agua antes de dormir nos despertábamos siempre a tiempo.

Ya nos estábamos regresando a nuestros cuartos cuando a mitad de la escalera se abrió la puerta de la calle. Alguien entro a escondidas a la casa. No podía ser un ladrón por que se notaba que era una persona que conocía la casa. Caminaba de memoria entre tanta oscuridad.

Matt y yo nos escondimos detrás de unos muebles para ver mejor quien era. Este era un buen entrenamiento si es que alguna vez llegábamos a sustituir a L aunque todo eso era jugo obviamente.

La persona que entro a la casa resulto ser John. ¿Pero que hacia John afuera si nadie tenía permiso de salida después de las nueve de la noche? Una persona tan metódica y cuidadosa de las reglas como John jamás haría eso. Debía haber un motivo para ese comportamiento nocturno.

Seguimos a John hasta su cuarto esperando a que hablara en voz alta y dijera algo que nos pudiera dar una luz de lo que había hecho afuera pero nada. Estaba callado. Se puso la ropa de dormir y se metió a su cama. Prendió la luz de su velador y comenzó a leer un libro gordo, desde donde estábamos no sabíamos bien que era.

Ya en nuestro cuarto nos pusimos a pensar y a divagar las miles de cosas que pudo haber hecho afuera además de la manera de cómo ponerlo en evidencia frente a Roger si es que se le ocurría buscarnos pleito.

-"Tu que crees que haya hecho afuera Mello"

-"Caray Matt! No soy adivino!"

-"Pero que es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?" – lo primero que se me venia a la cabeza era algo malo. Por que sino habría pedido permiso para salir tarde. Aunque también existía la posibilidad que si le hubiera pedido permiso a Roger y si lo poníamos en evidencia nosotros seriamos los que quedaríamos mal ya que el si tenia permiso y nosotros estábamos fuera de la cama a esa hora.

-"No se me viene nada a la cabeza simplemente por que no estoy seguro. Pero si es que hizo algo malo te aseguro que nosotros vamos a ser los primeros en descubrirlo!"

-"Wow Mello! Ese es el espíritu amigo¿Vamos a espiarlo mañana?"

-"Si. Y también vamos a necesitar los walkies para comunicarnos… aun los tienes?"

-"Claro!"

-"Seria bueno agarrar binoculares para vigilarlo a distancia"

-"Eso ya lo tengo cubierto yo!" – Matt se saco los googles que tenia en la cabeza y me los puso. Había cambiado los cristales por los de los binoculares

Los dos nos echamos a dormir emocionados por lo que haríamos al día siguiente. ¿Quien iba a pensar en ese momento que alguien no estaba en su cama?

**xoxoxox**

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y bajamos a cumplir nuestras obligaciones bien equipados.

No veíamos nada raro. A la hora del desayuno nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa de siempre pero nos sentamos dándole la cara a John para poder vigilarlo mejor. No parecía ni siquiera nervioso. Eso significaba que no ocultaba nada o que estaba controlando muy bien sus nervios.

Acabo de tomar su desayuno y ayudo a recoger las cosas de la mesa. Incluso se metió a lavar los platos algo que por lo general el no hacia. Si yo recalcaba eso a Roger no me prestaría atención por que tener un acto de buena voluntad no era u delito y tampoco era una evidencia de que había hecho algo malo. Es mas seria aplaudido por hacer lo que hizo. No era cuestión de resaltar su persona sino de encontrarlo culpable de lo que sea hubiera hecho.

Con Matt no le quitamos los ojos de encima ni siquiera para la hora de clases. La profesora nos llamo la atención un par de veces por no estar haciendo nuestro trabajo como debíamos.

-"Mello…"

-"Ahora no Matt! Estoy observando al blanco de cerca…"

-'Mello…"

-"Matt por favor ahora no!" – estaba muy concentrado en esto. Cada vez se me hacia mas sospechoso y a pesar de no tener hasta el momento ninguna prueba contra el no podía dejar de sentir que había algo malo que estaba ocultando.

-"Mello… es importante esta vez…"

-"¿Importante importante o importante como que se te acabaron las baterías?" – voltee a verlo esta vez dejando mis binoculares de lado.

-"Importante como que Near no ha venido a clases hoy y tampoco estuvo a la hora del desayuno" – Matt me señalo su sitio y efectivamente estaba vacío – "¿Tu crees que le haya hecho algo?"

Las probabilidades que Matt estuviera en lo cierto eran altas. A Matt a veces se le pasaban muchos detalles pero veces como la de este momento me hacían pensar que aún había esperanza para el…

**Tbc**

Hahahaha… fui un poco mal con el comentario final para Matt.

Ah… me encanta Matt!!! Me encanta Mello!!!! Pero amo a Near!!!

Que les pareció este capitulo? Lo he hecho en cinco horas!!!! Estoy sumamente emocionada y sin una pizca de cerebro… aun así intentare hacer o avanzar algo para Delicias nocturnas que desde hace días quiero acabar y no puedo XD

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y me animaron a que continuara la historia. A las personas que me persiguieron para que actualizara la historia…a las que me extorsionaron y a las que me preguntaron por que era tan floja.

♥♥♥ Gracias totales!!! ♥♥♥

Espero sus comentarios…


	4. Dust

Por que ustedes lo pidieron… por que ustedes me extorsionaron… Aquí esta el capitulo 4!!!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews con sus comentarios y amenazas… en verdad me ayudaron mucho.

Ya saben ustedes que Death Note no es mio y blah blah blah…

* * *

**Outsider**

**4. Dust**

Está bien. Esto no tenía sentido.

Se sabía que Near no era un niño al que le encantara comer pero siempre y así no comiera siempre iba al comedor, aunque sea para jugar con la taza. Que no haya asistido al comedor no era normal. Curioso es que nadie se haya dado cuenta tampoco por que Near era algo que llamaba la atención al igual de las miles de pastillas que tomaba cada mañana.

Por otra parte hoy había examen y era uno muy importante. Near sabía que no podía saltearse un examen tan importante. Aunque Near nunca parecía prestar atención. Quizás no sabía los del examen…

-"¿Sucede algo Mello? Te noto algo intranquilo…"

-"No… nada. No espere! Near no ha venido a dar el examen… tampoco lo hemos visto a la hora del desayuno…"

-"Comprendo tu preocupación Mello pero no tienes por que preocuparte. Near esta enfermo hoy. Cuando acabes de dar tu examen puedes ir a verlo a su cuarto" – si estaba enfermo entonces las suposiciones que habíamos hecho Matt y yo estaban fuera de lugar. John no había tenido la culpa de nada y quizás su salida de la noche había sido para respirar un poco de aire.

Me senté con algo de vergüenza y comencé a buscar mi lápiz para intentar dar con las respuestas. Matt me miro desde su lugar con cara de que no debía preocuparme.

Yo sabía que no era necesario preocuparme después de lo que la profesora me había dicho. Cuando pasara por los cuartos lo iba a ver ahí bien tirado jugando con lo que fuere que estuviera a su alcance y solo entonces me sentiría como un gran idiota por crearme tantas molestias.

Pero a pesar de saber todo esto ahora el comportamiento de John se me hacía extraño. ¿Quien saldría a tomar aire en la noche cuando hacía tanto frío? John no era de las personas mas sanas de la casa. Siempre se estaba cuidando de cualquier corriente de aire por temor a enfermarse. John en su sano juicio no pondría un pie fuera de la casa después de las ocho de la noche y mas cuando el clima empeoraba conforme entrábamos al invierno.

No, no debía atormentarme con todas esas conclusiones en este momento. Debía de prestar atención al examen. El examen era lo único que importaba en este momento. Dependía de este examen para mantenerme en el cuadro de honor y ser el mejor. Quería obtener la mejor calificación para poder tener algo con que fastidiar a John durante todo el mes y aprovechar que Near no iba a darlo… pero eso era algo imprevisto… no era justo quedar en buen lugar si faltaba alguien importante.

Near otra vez en mi cabeza… ¿Por que me molestaba en pensar en el si el estaba bien tranquilo descansando en cama¿O es que acaso el no estaba en su cuarto?

De pronto sentí la necesidad de pararme e ir a verificar si en verdad estaba en su cuarto. Si en verdad estaba enfermo. Si en verdad estaba descansando en su cama y si tenía algún juguete con el cual entretenerse.

-"Profesora¿Puedo ir al baño?"

-"No, no puedes…"

-"Pero necesito ir al baño!"

-"Tu vejiga tendrá que esperar a que tu cerebro y tu mano terminen el examen…"

-"Pero es urgente! En verdad necesito ir al baño!"

-"Profesora… déjelo ir al baño… aparentemente necesita ir a su cuarto a verificar la respuesta de su pregunta por que es obvio que no ha estudiado… ni siquiera ha escrito su nombre en el papel!" – John y su estúpida boca! Siempre tenía que meter su nariz donde no le importaba!

-"¿Es verdad eso Mello¿No has estudiado?" – la profesora se acerco hasta mi pupitre preocupada.

-"Si he estudiado! Lo que pasa es que…"

-"Si has estudiado termina tu examen rápido para que puedas ir al baño… las preguntas no son nada complicadas y si te das cuenta son algunos ejemplos que hicimos en clase…" – la profesora se acerco a mi oreja – " ¿O tienes algún otro problema que necesitas resolver?"

-"Tengo que ver si Near esta en su cuarto… no creo que este enfermo…"

-"Ya veo… ¿Si le pido a alguien que verifique ahora mismo por ti te quedaras a dar el examen tranquilo?" – eso sería un alivio para mi cerebro…

-"Si…" – la profesora se paro nuevamente y se fue hasta la esquina del aula donde había un teléfono. Desde ahí llamo a las oficinas para que le hicieran ese favor.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta tuve que comenzar mi examen. Pero el tiempo avanzaba, yo estaba casi por terminar y la respuesta no llegaba. Al fin sonó la campana y todos entregamos los exámenes pero el sonido de la campana atenuó el sonido del teléfono… le estaban devolviendo la llamada.

-"¿Alo? Si… entiendo"

-"Me han dicho que por falta de personal hasta este momento no habían podido ir a chequear a Near pero ahora mismo están por ir a verlo"

-"¿Puedo ir?"

-"Mello si bien el examen ya acabo no te puedo dejar salir. Las clases no han acabado…"

-"Pero…"

-"¿Además que tanto apuro por saber de Near¿Te importa que no este aquí verdad?" – tenia que admitir que en medio de todo Near tenía cierta importancia pero no la tenia toda. No me preocupada…me intrigaba. Que el no viniera a dar el examen estaba vinculado con el hecho que John saliera de noche. Pero no podía decirle eso a ella por que si no era verdad entonces el que estaría en problemas seria yo por difamar al estúpido de John.

-"Lo que pasa es que el debía de traerme algo y como no ha venido…" – el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-"¿Alo..?" – pero a la profesora pareció caerle un balde de agua fría en la cara. – "¿Cómo que no esta en su habitación? No puede haber huido… nadie huye de la Wammy House!" – La noticia corrió como pólvora por todo el salón.

De todos los niños de la Wammy's House ninguno se atrevería a huir por que nadie tenía nada afuera que esperase por ellos. Nadie tenía nada seguro en la calle. ¿Quien querría huir de todas las comodidades que nos daban en este lugar? Si Near había huí entonces John tenía razón… Near era un completo idiota.

-"Seguro el tampoco estudio. Era obvio que no se presentara a un examen tan importante por que si lo hubiese dado quedaría en ridículo…"

Todos guardamos silencio. Yo por mi parte guarde silencio para poner todas las cosas en orden en mi cerebro pero mientras más daba vueltas al asunto nada cuadraba. Near sería incapaz de huir, si hubiera querido hacerlo lo hubiera hecho y sin necesidad de escaparse de noche. Pero John había sido el único que había salido de noche…

No pude más y salí corriendo del salón a ver si por ahí encontraba alguna pista.

-"Mello regresa!" – pero no tenía intención de hacerle caso a la profesora. Seguí corriendo y no pare hasta llegar al cuarto de Near donde Roger ya estaba empezando a evaluar la situación…

-"Near no se pudo haber escapado Roger! Yo se que no pudo!" – Entre al cuarto y vi que el cuarto estaba en completo orden. Como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí antes. Todos los juguetes estaban guardados en su sitio y la cama estaba bien estirada…

-"Mello…"

-"Roger… que la cama este estirada de ese modo significa que Near nunca llego a dormir por la noche. Los juguetes están en su sitio… y eso es por que no tuvo tiempo de jugar… Alguien se lo llevo…"

-"¿Te refieres a un secuestro¿Quien querría secuestrar a Near?" – Roger tenía razón. Near no era nada importante para su familia por eso mismo lo habían abandonado en el parque…

-"Se que no parece un secuestro por que no hay muestras de forcejeo ni nada roto… tiene que haber sido alguien que Near conocía…"

-"Mello se que es difícil admitir esto pero no ha sido un secuestro… mira por la ventana. Aparentemente el ha huido… Es una pena realmente…"

Me acerque a la ventana y de ella colgaba una sabana hasta el piso.

-"Near no puede haber huido por la ventana Roger! Near no podía pararse por mas de cinco minutos solo, jamás podría bajar por una sabana desde el tercer piso!"

-"Pero tampoco creímos que pudiera hablar y ya viste que lo hizo. Near es un chico que excede nuestras expectativas…"

-"Yo creo que Mello tiene razón… un niño tan chiquito como Near no podría hacer eso…"

-"¿Y a ti quien te dijo que te metieras? A propósito no creas que me he olvidado que me debes una caja de chocolates!"

-"No le hables así Mello! Es alguien mayor que tu así que tienes que mostrar respeto!" – Roger nunca se había puesto así conmigo, estaba irritado pero por sobre todo triste por lo de Near… yo también lo estaba aunque lo mío era más irritación que otra cosa…

-"Esta bien Roger… comprendo por lo que están pasando… Pero a lo que iba es que Mello tiene toda la razón. Near no tiene las cualidades físicas como para salirse por la ventana de un tercer piso. No creo que hay huido… es obvio que alguien se lo saco de aquí y como dice Mello no era alguien extraño para Near"

-"¿Por qué repites todo lo que dije¿Qué no tienes cerebro para pensar tus propios argumentos?"

-"Pero lo que digo es cierto… tu podrías ser un buen sucesor… te tendré en cuenta…"

-"¿De que hablas? Hablas como si tu fueras L"

-"Yo soy L"

-"No! Tu no eres L! L es alguien asombroso! Alguien como de la edad de Roger, un adulto experimentado! Tu solo eres un pobre tonto que no tiene nada que hacer y anda sin zapatos por la vida!"

-"Mello! Compórtate!"

-"¿Viejo¿Pero yo no soy viejo… verdad?" – el chico se empezó a mirar por el reflejo de la ventana mientras tocaba su cara. –"Que sea joven solo remarca lo asombroso que soy…"

-"Mello pídele una disculpa!" – estaba empezando a tener mis dudas sobre este mequetrefe… ¿y si en verdad era L¿Y si me estaba mintiendo?

-"Disculpe usted señor… no se tu nombre…"

-"L" – por que seguía haciéndome creer eso?

-"Discúlpame 'L' por decirte viejo. Y discúlpame por no inventar más diálogos para que los puedas repetir. Por que yo digo lo que se y conozco. Yo conozco a Near y se que no podría huir solo. Pero tu que no lo conoces no puedes hablar de el!"

-"Mello te estas exaltando otra vez!" – Roger me apretó del hombro para que me volviera a controlar

-"Conocerlo? Claro que lo conozco, o te olvidaste que lo vine a ver hace un tiempo…"

-"¿Viniste a verlo? Con las justas te asomaste por la rendija de la puerta… como detective, si es que lo eres, serás muy bueno pero como cuidador dejas mucho que desear…"

-"Mello!"

-"Esta bien Roger… Disculpa 'L' por lo ácido de mi comentario… pero es verdad! Near y yo estábamos aburridos en esa habitación esperando a que vinieras…!"

-"Te puedo pedir por favor que no digas mi nombre tan alto? No se supone que deba estar aquí…"

-"¿Por qué? El famosísimo L no puede andar solo de vez en cuando¿O es que no quieres que nadie se entere que eres L para que el verdadero L no venga a…" – Entre 'L' y Roger intentaba silenciarme por que estaba alzando demasiado la voz.

-"El es L!"

-"Si claro…"

-"Déjalo si no me quiere creer… ya se dará cuenta"

-"Con esa platica barata tampoco me convences…"

-"Ya! Dejen de portarse como niños!" – Roger se olvidaba que yo todavía era un niño y era al farsante al que debería disciplinar. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos y a los regaños como para que una simple alzada de voz me afectara – "Hay que encontrar a Near para preguntarle que fue lo que le sucedió"

-"Lo primero que hay que hacer es buscarlo. Podemos dar una vuelta por las calles en mi carro pero alguien se tiene que quedar aquí por si regresa por si hay noticias de el"

-"Yo me quedo a esperar entonces. Soy el único que sabe como contactarte"

-"Esta bien Roger. Yo puedo ir con Watari en el carro y cualquier cosa te llamamos…"

-"Yo también quiero ir! Quiero ir a buscar a Near!" – por una parte quería ir a buscarlo para ver si estaba bien y pegarle si esto era una broma, quería ir para no perderme la acción del momento, no era justo que yo haya dado la voz de alerta y depuse me dejen de lado como si mi información no valiera nada pero también quería ir para ver que tan bueno era este farsante… si decía ser L entonces por lo menos debería de tener algo de cerebro y eso era digno de constatar.

-"Mello tu tienes que regresar a clases. No puedes ir" – ya le iba a contestar a Roger cuando el chico de la ropa holgada me corto el habla

-"Déjalo que venga conmigo… le puedo encontrar alguna utilidad…"

-"No hables de mi como si fuera un objeto!" – pero una vez mas me corto poniéndome una barra de chocolate en la boca… era chocolate oscuro y con almendras… Esta vez podía decir lo que quisiera, si había mas chocolate como ese en el carro del que hablaba entonces Mello subiría a buscar mas…

Yo me imaginaba un carro destartalado y viejo. Pero cuando vi el carro me quede asombrado. No solo era un carro tan viejo como Roger, su conductor era tan pre-histórico como era el también. Era un viejito de bigote poblados y con la cara de abuelito buena gente. El carro era negro, sumamente brillante por que se notaba que le daban un buen cuidado. Pensé en subirme a un carro con asientos de cuero duro pero el interior era más moderno que su exterior. El tapiz era suave, tenía pantallas y teclados como para hacer búsquedas por computadora. Pero quizás lo hermoso para mi no eran los adelantos tecnológicos que tenia el carro y las ventanas que se abrían y se cerraban al presionar un botón, muy diferentes a las del carro de Roger al que le teníamos que hacer girar la palanca y a veces cuando había mucha nieve teníamos que empujar para sacarlo de la cochera… lo asombroso era el fuerte olor a dulces que tenia la parte trasera del carro.

Mi olfato me guió exactamente hasta donde tenía que llegar y no me equivoque. Habían tantos dulces como para poner a todos los niños de la Wammy's House hiperactivos por toda una semana. Habían paletas, caramelos, gomitas, galletas, helado, chispas de chocolate, chocolates de leche, negros, blancos, con almendras, con maní, con arroz, con galletas, con caramelo, con dulces… y con pasas. Yo me iba a comer todos excepto los que tuvieran pasas y licor.

-"¿Quien es el pequeño travieso que tenemos de acompañante L?" – dale con decirle L. Aun no había comprobado que fuera L y hasta ese momento el seguiría siendo para mi un farsante.

-"Mello señor…Usted debe ser Watari… ¿verdad?"

-"Esa es una buena conclusión" – me sonrió y me entrego otro chocolate más. Yo en este carro iba a sacar algo más que una sobredosis de chocolate… iba a sacar mi provisión de chocolates para todo un mes. –"Pero no comas tantos dulces sino te saldrán caries. Espero que no te olvides de lavarte esos dientes cuando regreses a casa"

-"Desde luego!" – Me acomode en el asiento de atrás junto a 'L' y me puse a ver por la ventana.

No cruzamos muchas palabras. Las calles pasaban por la ventana a una misma velocidad. Por momentos el status social cambiaba. Casas bonitas, casas feas, calles limpias, calles sucias, gente paseando a sus mascotas, gentes pidiendo plata en las calles. Estar sentado en el carro estaba comenzando a aburrirme pero al parecer 'L' se mantenía entretenido con la computadora sobre sus piernas. A propósito… ¿ por que el tenía la computadora y yo no?

-"¿Quieres sacar tu cabeza de la pantalla que no me dejas ver? La carne de niño no es transparente…"

-"Pero yo también quiero ver! A propósito que estas leyendo?"

-"Un nuevo caso que me estan mandando pro la verdad no me interesa… esta demasiado fácil"

-"Obvio que no puedes aceptar el caso por que tu no eres L!"

-"No, es un caso tan fácil que hasta la policía lo puede resolver…"

-"¿Y ahora por que me miras así?" – sus ojos me miraban vacíos pero en medio de todo tenían algo interesante. No era una mirada tan muerta después de todo.

-"Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Por que no te dejo que leas este caso. Adivina quien es el asesino y te doy la tercera parte de mis dulces"

-"La mitad! Sino no hago nada… ¿además para que quieres que adivine al culpable del caso¿Es que acaso quieres que te diga quien es para tu después ir a dar la respuesta y llevarte todo el crédito? Ya sabía que no eras L!" – el supuesto L se paso la mano por la cara con un claro gesto de desesperación. ¿Lo había desenmascarado al fin?

-"¿Sabes que? Has lo que quieras, me acabo de dar cuenta que no soporto a los niños…" – agarro una paleta, le saco el envoltorio y se lo metió a la boca.

-"Gane! Gane! Gane! Soy el mejor! Oh si! A ja!"

-"No! Yo soy el mejor!" – el farsante se había enojado y ahora intentaba arrebatarme la gloria.

-"¿Qué pasa¿No te gusta perder?" – lo empecé a fastidiar

-"No! A ti si?"

-"A mi tampoco… Por Dios que infantil eres!"

-"Ya basta ustedes dos!" – el viejito pre-histórico bajo la ventana de la limusina y nos pidió que paráramos. – "Hay un niño perdido y ustedes dos están peleando¿Por que no se ponen a buscar?"

Watari tenía razón. Near estaba perdido yo por mi parte no volvería a provocar al farsante…

-"¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?"

-"Ya te dije que no pongas tu cabeza delante de la pantalla por que no me dejas ver…" – pero la pantalla no mostraba el mismo caso que el estaba viendo antes. Su pantalla tenía miles de ventanas abiertas, eran como cámaras escondidas en toda la ciudad. Podía ver a la gente caminando, saliendo de compras, paseando al perro, corriendo, jugando, hasta robando…

-"¿Qué es todo eso?"

-"Eso se llama vigilancia global. Esto viendo si veo a Near por algún lado"

-"No creo que Near este caminando por las calles. El estaría sentado en algún banco o mirando al vacío…"

Las escenas de la calle cambiaron por otras. Esta vez mostraban parques con piletas, vistas desde los árboles, fuentes, parques de juegos de diversiones. Sus ojos y los míos recorrían las ventanas intentando ver algo. Yo después de un rato me hice a un lado. Las luces fuertes de la pantalla me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Qué paso?"

-"Me maree… No puedo ver nada en esas pantallas. Mejor salgamos del carro y vamos a buscarlo por ahí…"

-"No… que tu no puedas ver nada ahí no significa que yo no. Tengo un don especial para encontrar cosas… mira" – me abrió una de las ventanas. La toma era desde un árbol pero no daba vista a un parque. Daba vista a parte de un parque pero más mostraba un vecindario.

-"No veo nada raro… tampoco veo a Near"

-"Mira bien"

Abrí mis ojos un poco mas. Los destellos me seguían mareando. Con su dedo señalo una de las esquinas de la pantalla. Una casita, la mas pegada a la esquina todas con ventanas cerradas… ¿o estaría alguna abierta?

'L' cerró las demás pantallas y maximizo esa. Hizo un acercamiento a la esquina superior derecha de la casa. Había un punto blanco que miraba hacia afuera… yo no podía ver muy bien por que la imagen estaba demasiado pixeleada pero por la manera como se veía eso parecía ser Near…

-"Watari llévanos a esta dirección por favor"

-"Entendido L" – EL carro se detuvo y dio media vuelta. ¿Como era posible que hubiera podido distinguir un punto blanco tan pequeño entre tantas imágenes? El de día tener una vista perfecta.

-"¿Qué me miras?"

-"Nada…"

-"Pásame esos caramelos que están a tu lado" – le alcancé el frasco lleno de caramelos de naranja. El tomo uno de los caramelos y lo mito en una taza, luego sirvió te de termo. Agarro la paleta que aun no había terminado de comer y comenzó a moverlo.

Vaya que era un estrafalario para comer.

-"Los dulces me ayudan a pensar mejor…"

-"Ah?"

-"Tu pregunta es: Por que toma el te de esa manera? Por que come tantos dulces? Pues los dulces me ayudan a pensar… es mi secreto para resolver los casos"

-"Lo que sea que te hiciera razonar no me interesa pero si a ti te ayudan los dulces a mi me ayuda el chocolate" – Ahora fue 'L' quien le alcanzo los chocolates – "Gracias L"

**xoxoxox**

-"¿Este es el lugar? No se parece mucho a lo que vimos en la pantalla…"

-"¿Qué tan diferente te parece?"

-"Pues en la pantalla todo se veía más sucio…"

-"Obvio… todavía estamos a una cuadra del lugar" – esa pregunta me la había hecho a propósito para jugarme una broma ¿o que? – "¿Quieres dejar de moverte o mejor aún puedes quedarte quieto?"

-"No, no puedo… Quiero ir al baño ahora¿Dónde hay baño?"

-"Te dije que no comieras tanto!"

-"Pero si comí igual que tú!"

-"Si pero yo soy más grande y yo le digo a mi cuerpo si debe o no asimilar la comida"

-"Pues yo no! Ahora quiero ir al baño sino te vas a arrepentir!" – iba a hacer que se arrepintiera si no me llevaba a un baño pronto. Tenía la vejiga cargada y no me daba miedo usarla. El solo me miro con un gesto de exasperación y se paso la mano por la cara.

-"Esta bien… vamos al baño…"

-"¿Dónde esta el baño que ya no me puedo aguantar más?"

-"Pues en esa casa" – L ahora si señalo la casa que habíamos visto en la pantalla de la computadora. Ahora si el panorama se veía bien aunque las ventanas eran un poco más pequeñas de lo que me había imaginado pero el color tierra de la casa le daba un aspecto medio macabro.

-"¿Vamos a entrar ahí?"

-"Si y de paso intentaremos ver si por ahí esta Near"

-"SI, si es que esta ahí"

-"Watari estaciono el carro frente a la casa. Se bajo y me abrió la puerta par que bajara. Yo lo hice lo mas rápido que pude y no pare hasta que llegue a la puerta de entrada a la casa. Yo iba a tocar el timbre para que nos abrieran cuando una mano más arrugada lo hizo por mi. Era Watari quien estaba a mi lado y no L. ¿Qué clase de detective era que no venía a investigar con nosotros?

-"¿Y L por que no viene?"

-"Por que no le gusta que mucha gente lo conozca. L no sale mucho a la calle y cuando sale se queda en el carro o entra a algún lugar conocido. Es muy importante que mantenga su identidad en secreto por medidas de seguridad"

Pero nuestra pequeña charla informativa termino ahí nomás por que comenzamos a escuchar pasos que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los pasos eran lentos y pesados, quizás una persona algo subida de peso, parecía más como si arrastrara los pies para caminar. Los pasos se detuvieron y la perilla se comenzó… la girar la puerta estaba abierta.

-"¿Qué desean?" – alguien pregunto de mala gana. Era un hombre desaliñado como el mismo L pero este se veía sucio y pegoteado. Tenía como unos lentes gruesos y cara redonda como una pelota es mas, sus manos, sus dedos, todo el era una circunferencia.

-"Disculpe señor. Nosotros pasábamos por aquí y a mi nieto le entro la urgencia de usar los servicios higiénicos. ¿Usted cree que nos podría habilitar el suyo? En verdad es una emergencia."

-"No!" - ¿No¡No podía decirnos que no cuando esto en verdad era una emergencia, me iba a reventar! Yo necesitaba ir al baño y eso muy aparte de saber donde demonios estaba Near.

-" ¡No aguanto más abuelo!" – seguí el teatro que se le había ocurrido al viejito y sin necesidad de actuar mucho mire a los ojos a ese hombre que era capaz de dejarme reventar en la puerta de la entrada de su casa en vez de ofrecerme su baño.

-"Esta bien… pasa. ¡Pero no estés tironeando por ahí!" – Ni bien entré a la casa de volada percibí un olor extraño. Era como algo guardado, viejo… ¿roto? Desde la puerta el señor me indicó que debía ir de frente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta. ¿A quien se le ocurre poner el baño tan lejos de la entrada?

Pero después de tanta travesía llegue al baño. Era una habitación sumamente pequeña. Con las justas entraba el inodoro y el lavatorio. En la decoración se notaba cierto toque femenino pero el lugar no estaba nada limpio. El baño al igual que toda la casa estaba cubierta por una capa de polvo. Hasta las flores artificiales estaban negras por la falta de mantenimiento de ese lugar como si nadie se preocupase mas por el aspecto de la casa. ¿Es que ya no recibían invitados en esa casa o que?

Jale la palanca despacito como para no hacer tanto ruido y que no se dieran cuenta que ya había acabado por que quería revisar un poco el lugar. Pero en el fondo sabía que jalando despacito como lo hice no tenía sentido por que el corredor hizo correr el sonido por toda la casa.

Salí del baño pero nadie me esperaba en la puerta como me lo había imaginado. Sino había nadie esperándome afuera para sacarme a jalones tanto mejor para mí, aprovecharía mi golpe de buena suerte y me pondría a investigar un poco.

Desde que estaba en el carro tenía entendido que esta casa tenía tres pisos. Por lo general los espacios comunes como la sala y comedor se encontraban en el primer piso, era obvio por que esos lugares son los que la mayoría de personas les gustaba mostrar o compartir. Los espacios mas privados como dormitorios siempre iban en el segundo piso, espacios que estaban restringidos a la mayoría de personas que entraban a la casa pero si uno seguía ese concepto cuanto mas alejado del piso se encuentre un cuarto mayor era la restricción. Por lo tanto si una persona quisiera esconder algo muy preciado u ocultar algo vergonzoso ese lugar sería el ático del tercer piso y esa justo era la ventana en la que habíamos visto el punto blanco asomar.

Tuve la impresión que si mis pies tenían contacto con los escalones estos iban a chillar pero no, tampoco lo hicieron. Mis zapatillas iban dejando un rastro de limpieza por que nadie se había dado el trabajo de limpiar las escaleras, hasta el pasamanos estaba cubierto de polvo blanco.

Mis pies se saltearon el segundo piso y en cuestión de poco tiempo estaba parado frente a la puerta del lugar más interesante de toda esa casa. Gire la perilla despacio como para sorprender a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de la puerta. Escuché un gemido, algunos golpes ahogados pero no vi gran cosa por que detrás de la puerta había como una cortina de cajas apiladas una encima de otra. Si Near las había dejado ahí lo iba a matar.

-" ¿Near?"

En la cama pequeña y sucia había una mujer intentado ahogar a Near con una almohada. La mujer tenía el cabello que parecía hebras de chocolate largo y ondulado. Tenía pinta de haber sido muy bonita pero ahora estaba demacrada.

-" ¡Suéltelo!" – me le tire encima y la hice a un lado. La mujer se fue a refugiar a la esquina del cuarto mientras yo intentaba ver como se encontraba Near.

El se veía como cansado y estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración mirando al techo.

Watari y el señor entraron al cuarto después de un rato. Ahora que lo veía mejor su aspecto era bastante grasiento.

-"¿Qué hiciste estúpida?"

-"Yo no quería… pero el me miro…" – la mujer entró en pánico y comenzó a llorar. Se le acerco al señor que al parecer era su pareja, e intentó besarlo pero el la alejo – "Tu sabes que lo hice por ti… ¿Verdad? Para que pudiéramos empezar otra vez…"

-"No digas estupideces… ¿es tu hijo después de todo no?"

-"¡No lo es¡Me lo cambiaron¡Ese no es mi hijo!" – la mujer dejo de llorar y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón.

-"Señora cálmese… no es adecuado que hable así delante de su hijo…" – y delante mío también. Yo no sabía si Near iba a reaccionar entre tanto gritos y recriminaciones por mi parte yo tenía ganas de saltarle otra vez encima y ordenarle que se callara. ¿Si Near era su hijo que le costaba…?

-"¡Te odio¿Lo escuchaste bien¡Te odio!" – Near solo miraba al piso y eventualmente miraba para la ventana.

-"¡Cállese¿Cómo puede decir eso?" – SI el no le iba a decir nada entonces yo lo iba a hacer.

-"¡Tu no te metas niño estúpido! SI tu no te hubiera metido ese infeliz ya estaría muerto y yo… yo sería feliz…"

-"¡No tiene derecho a matarlo!"

-" ¡Que te calles te digo!" – No se en que momento se movió, no me di cuenta. Pero me pego una bofetada que me tiro al suelo. Nadie me pegaba desde hacía tanto tiempo… ya me había olvidado como era los golpes.

-"Usted no tiene por que pegarle al niño" – Watari, el viejito pre histórico se movió muy rápido también ¿o seria yo que por el golpe todo pasaba lento? EL la tomo del brazo y la obligo a retroceder.

-"Mira como me tratan… todo esto es por tu culpa! Todos creen que yo estoy mal pero el que esta mal eres tu!" – la señora siguió retrocediendo hasta dar contra el marco de la ventana… miro hacia afuera y luego a todos nosotros – "Nada de mi te importa… nunca me hiciste caso… nunca una maldita sonrisa o una palabra simple… ¿Qué te costo decirme mama¿Qué te costaba hablar?"

-"¡Aléjate de la ventana Lucy… aléjate de ahí!"

-"¿Qué¿Ahora a ti también te preocupo?"

-"Aléjese de la ventana por favor señora… No arme espectáculo enfrente de los niños…" – Watari hablaba con voz mas clamada. Quizás era lo mejor aunque a mi me daban ganas de empujarla y que se muriera de una vez… ¿eso era malo?

-"¡Cállense todos¡Lo que ustedes digan no me importa más!" – la señora trepo la ventana. Watari y el otro señor trataron de detenerla y jalarla hacia adentro. Sus cabellos se movían con el viento y sus ojos solo miraban a Near quien ahora si le estaba fijando la mirada. – "Que vivas bien Nate y espero que mi memoria no te estorbe mucho en tus sueños… la pregunta es si podrás dormir esta noche sin que mami te este mirando?"

En un momento la señora estaba en la ventana y en el siguiente no. En un momento todos ahogamos el grito y al siguiente era Near quien no paraba de gritar. En un momento la calle estaba vacía y silenciosa y al siguiente había gente histérica en la calle, ambulancias, policías y muchos curiosos.

En la mañana salía a buscar a Near y regrese en la noche con el y con una interesante escena que no me dejo dormir en mas de una semana…

**TBC**

* * *

Bueno este no fue un capítulo muy largo lo se pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar después del periodo de inactividad cerebral que tuve. Mi cerebro quedo drenado después de escribir con Wiki… XD 

Ahora paso por un periodo de actualizacion… estoy actualizando toodas mis historias y si por ahí tienen alguna que les gusta pues esperen una pronta actualización!

Cualquier comentario, critica destructiva como constructiva es bien recibida. Dejenme reviews para saber si les gusto o no, yo por mi parte intentare no demorarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo.

♥♥♥Besos y muuucho amorrrrshhh ♥♥♥


	5. Intentions

Por que ustedes lo pidieron… por que ustedes me extorsionaron… Aquí esta el capitulo 4

Bueno después de un tiempo me desperté con ganas de escribir esta historia y aún no se por que. La verdad es que si tuve una idea no se donde esta. La que se me hubiera ocurrido ya se me olvido pero las ganas de escribir siguen ahí.

Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron review y me siguen hablando para que vuelva a actualizar.

No soy de contestar mucho los reviews pero hubo una pregunta que hace tiempo me había hecho Rose sobre Matt y la Wammy's House. Matt vivió ahí y si bien no sale en la historia del manga si sale en el volumen 13 "How to read Death Note". Según eso Matt era el tercero para la suceder a L.

Eso es todo.

* * *

**Outsider**

**5. ****Intentions**

Incluso después de una semana que todo eso pasara nunca pudimos saber lo que en verdad había pasado. L se había marchado a quien sabía donde y nadie se preocupo por encontrar al culpable. Near tampoco era de gran ayuda por que desde ese día no había vuelto a hablar.

Ya se había cumplido un mes y el asunto estaba olvidado por la mayoría pero yo no lo podía olvidar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía desaparecer del marco de la ventana y luego oía ese ruido seco que se produce cuando algo se estrella contra el piso desde una gran altura.

Después de ese suceso Roger me había impuesto citas con un psicólogo que era el mismo que trataba a Near y aún no lograba gran cosa con él.

Las sesiones eran muy aburridas. Escuchar sonidos de la naturaleza mientras estaba acostado en un sillón era lo único que necesitaba para dormir o morir del aburrimiento o lo que fuera que ocurriera primero. ¿Dibujar algo? Sería un poco enfermo dibujar lo que pasaba por mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. ¿Un momento feliz? Eso se daba cada semana cuando las compras de la semana y mis chocolates llegaban a la cocina. ¿Lo que me gusta hacer? Comer chocolate e investigar el ático, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. ¿Dónde me gustaría estar en este momento? Cualquier lugar sería bueno en vez de estar aburriéndome con el interrogatorio. ¿Lo que más te asusta en este momento? Esa era una buena pregunta.

Eso era algo que en verdad no quería contestar.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza pero ninguna le haría bien a mi reputación.

Pero si era sincero conmigo mismo lo que mas miedo me daba era morir. Yo pretendía vivir para siempre a pesar que sabía que eso no era posible. Muchas ideas habían pasado por mi cabeza desde que era pequeño en la manera como preservar mi cuerpo para no morir. Quizás la más estúpida de todas era recubrirme con chocolate, idea tonta pero que más me gustaría que se hiciera realidad.

La idea de muerte era algo que me asustaba y ver a alguien morir, pensar en muerte o algo relacionado con eso me asustaba. Es cierto que muchas veces pensaba en matar a la gente que me caía mal o odiaba pero eso solo lo decía de la boca para afuera, nunca había pensado en eso seriamente… excepto una vez en mi vida… pero eso ya era historia pasada. No tenía que pensar en eso otra vez.

Muchas veces en mi cama antes de dormir me ponía a pensar en eso. A veces cerraba mis ojos y aún lo podía ver. Su mano era lo que mas recordaba de él. Recordaba cuando se hacía de noche y el ruido que hacía al entrar a la casa. Recordaba el sonido de la correa, cuando los objetos pasaban volando a mi cabeza y cuando caía rendido en mi cama con el único deseo de seguir vivo para el día siguiente.

Como odiaba rodar sobre mi cama intentando dormir. Quizás mi colchón se había vencido o de tanto saltar sobre el con Matt habíamos terminado por sacar de su sitio algún resorte o quizás dentro del almohadón todos las fibras habían formado como grumos y eso hacía que mi cabeza y mi cuerpo no encontraran una posición adecuada para dormir. Habían muchas cosas que podían ser pero solo eran excusas tontas para no reconocer lo que en verdad me perturbaba.

Pero yo no era el único que permanecía despierto. Matt también trataba de dormir. Si bien Matt no había visto lo que yo su sueño de todas maneras se veía interrumpido por mí. Yo era muy escandaloso a la hora de rodar en mi cama, y a veces cuando me daba por vencido y decidía salir a caminar por el pasillo hacía demasiada bulla.

"¿Por qué no le pides a Roger algo para dormir?"

"Por que aún no es hora de dormir. Además no quiero tomar medicinas, solo quiero ser dependiente del chocolate"

"No seas tonto y pídele una pastilla. Si sigues así sin dormir no vas a poder seguir despierto en clases y tus calificaciones van a bajar…"

"No bajaran… por que en vez de permanecer despierto sin hacer nada voy a estudiar hasta que me de sueño."

No iba a permitir bajo ningún motivo bajar mis calificaciones. Aún no habían bajado y aún no me había quedado dormido por completo en clase. La única vez que me llamaron la atención fue por que los tenía cerrados y eso era solo por que necesitaba descansar mi vista, después estaba completamente al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, incluso del hecho que Linda había usado su lápiz favorito para tomar apuntes en vez del verde que usaba a diario.

Estando echado en mi cama en ese momento cerré los ojos. En verdad sentía que los ojos me ardían. Mañana sería un nuevo día. Día de prácticas y simulacro de exámenes y debía sentirme bien para responder todas las preguntas. Mañana servirían macarrones para el almuerzo según lo que habíamos averiguado en la cocina.

**x****oxoxoxoxox**

"Mello… Levántate ya. ¡Mello se hace tarde!"

Matt. ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba empezando a relajarme tenían que despertarme?

"Mello. ¡El simulacro va a empezar sin nosotros!"

Y esa era la frase que debió decirme primero para tener toda mi atención. De un brinco salté de la cama que por primera vez y en mucho tiempo había logrado hacerme dormir sin abrir los ojos a medianoche.

Me saqué la ropa de dormir y me puse lo primero que estaba en el cajón. Salí corriendo del cuarto con Matt persiguiéndome por todo el pasillo cargando mis cosas mientras yo intentaba correr y ponerme los zapatos al mismo tiempo.

Hoy me sentía con energías. Tenía la energía suficiente como para dar diez simulacros y correr por toda la Wammy's y eso que aún no había comido el primer chocolate de la mañana. Y eso me hacía acordar que no tenía ningún chocolate para comer en mi bolsillo, tampoco tenía el chocolate de emergencias que siempre guardaba en mi maleta, tampoco tenía ningún chocolate de reserva en mi carpeta por que me los había comido todos y descuidadamente me había olvidado de reponerlos. Esto si era una emergencia.

Mi cuerpo que se sentía calmado y recuperado después de un buen tiempo comenzó a sentir la carencia de cacao en mi sangre.

"Matt, ve al salón y diles que me quede en el baño. ¡Diles que no me demoro y asegúrate que no empiecen sin mi!"

"¿A dónde planeas ir sin mi compañía? Tu sabes que no me gusta entrar solo al salón por que después Linda se va a querer sentar conmigo y tu sabes que le tengo alergia a su colonia de frutas."

"¡Has un pequeño sacrificio Matt!"

"¿A dónde planeas ir?"

"A buscar chocolate, no he comido ninguno hoy y si no lo hago moriré sin remedio"

"¿Y me pides a mi que haga un sacrificio soportando el olor de una colonia que me da alergia? ¿Por qué mejor tú haces el pequeño sacrificio"

Matt era mi mejor amigo pero a veces me ponía de espaldas contra la pared.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos los dos juntos!"

No teníamos tiempo para discutir. Teníamos que ir rápido por mi chocolate para llegar a tiempo al salón. Para la próxima me vendría bien recordar reponer mis chocolates o cargar más de uno de reserva para ocasiones como esta, aunque también no estaría mal ver la manera de deshacerme de la colonia de Linda.

La puerta del despacho de Roger estaba abierta o al menos no tenía el seguro puesto lo que significaba que podíamos entrar sin ningún problema. El único problema era que Roger no estaba en el despacho, no era que lo estuviera buscando a él, lo único que quería era esa caja de chocolates que brillaba encima de un estante esperando a que alguien la bajara y dispusiera de ellos.

Me trepe al banco y le pedí a Matt que atrapara la caja cuando cayera. Una tarea sencilla y limpia. Agarrábamos los chocolates y salíamos corriendo al salón para dar el examen.

Matt cogió la caja, yo salté del banco y salimos corriendo del despacho. En el camino no pude dejar de meterle mano a los chocolates, no podía dar el examen con el estómago vacío. Iba a meterme la segunda barra de chocolate a la boca cuando la alarma para empezar los exámenes sonó.

La verdad es que no perdimos mucho tiempo por que ya casi estábamos ahí. Todos sentados con las carpetas espaciadas para evitar que copiemos. Pero Near no había llegado a clases. Hacía ya dos semana que había empezado a asistir a las clases y ahora se le ocurría no aparecerse.

Era eso u otra vez lo habían vuelto a desaparecer. Aunque no tendrían por que hacerlo.

Pero esta era la segunda vez que ocurría y como en la primera nadie me hizo caso decidieron darme el crédito de ahora en adelante y confirmar la inasistencia de los alumnos. Al parecer no pretendían iniciar el simulacro sin Near.

"Es injusto que nos hayamos preparado todo el mes para este día y solo por que a Near no se le ha ocurrido venir no lo vamos a dar" – ahí volvía otra vez John con su pataleta de siempre. – "Si no estudió que sea honesto y lo diga de una vez"

"Por favor John guarda silencio" – la profesora lo callo de pronto. Al parecer él no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. Pero no solo fue la profesora. Después de que Near desapareció todos parecieron ganar cierta preocupación por él.

Todos en el desayuno sin decir nada siempre estaban pendientes a que llegara y si lo veían botar algunas de sus pastillas iban corriendo a decirle a Roger. No sabía como describir bien el sentimiento de todos pero al parecer lo veían como el hermanito menor estúpido que no podía cuidarse solo. Pero Near en verdad era menor que la mayoría, era el más nuevo de la Wammy's House y ya había demostrado que no podía cuidarse solo pero eso no significaba que fuera estúpido.

John era atacado por las miradas de todos por su falta de compañerismo y por carencia de amor hacia Near. Pero las miradas no duraron por mucho tiempo por que al cabo de un rato se abrió la puerta y entró uno de los ayudantes de la casa cargando a Near que no se había molestado por cambiarse la ropa de dormir.

"Bueno ya que estamos todos comenzaremos con el simulacro" – Todo el mundo se alisto pero la profesora antes de entregar las hojas se acercó a Near – "¿Crees que puedes dar el examen hoy o te sientes muy mal?"

El estado de Near era deprimente. Estaba chorreado en la carpeta jugando con su cabello y mirando fijamente al vacío. ¿En verdad querían que diera el examen en ese estado? Al parecer si por que la profesora repartió las hojas a todos y los minutos para poner las respuestas estaban en cuenta regresiva.

Yo no podía perder el tiempo contemplando a near y esperando a que agarrara el lápiz. Las preguntas no estaban difíciles como lo había esperado pero eso tampoco significaba que estaban fáciles. Algunas tenían un truco para resolverse más rápido y en otras de todas maneras tenía que poner el procedimiento completo.

Yo intentaba resolver el examen sin perder tiempo pero de cuando en cuando necesitaba respirar un poco. Cada vez que resolvía un examen me gustaba levantar la cabeza de cuando en cuando para ver como iban resolviendo los demás. Para mi era como una especie de medidor que me decía si tenía posibilidades de sacar el primer puesto o no. No era que no confiara en mi cerebro y en mi habilidad para resolver los problemas. Era simplemente la curiosidad que me mataba y me obligaba a averiguar las cosas, a veces antes de tiempo.

Matt estaba resolviendo su examen tranquilamente. Escribía la respuesta y miraba en que estado se encontraba su mascota virtual. En mi opinión Matt sacaría mejores calificaciones si no perdiera tanto tiempo en cuidar a su mascota durante el examen. Siempre acababa el examen a tiempo pero por terminarlo con las justas muchas veces perdía esos pequeños detalles.

Near por fin había agarrado su lápiz y estaba poniendo sus respuestas en el papel. Sus dedos de la mano izquierda nunca dejaban de jugar con sus rizos mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a escribir las respuestas. De todos se podía decir que era el más callado incluso para escribir. Todos hacían ruido con el lápiz. El lápiz produce un sonido muy particular cuando rozaba la superficie lisa de un papel. Muy poca gente lo notaba. Nunca me fastidio en lo absoluto excepto cuando él hacía sus ruidos.

De todos John era el que hacía más ruidos con el lápiz. Apretaba demasiado la mina contra el papel. La fuerza que le pusiera hacia que la punta golpeara la mesa de superficie plástica y hueca, un sonido que resonaba en mis orejas. A la hora que el lápiz dibujaba rayas sonaba como si estuvieran rayando la carpeta. Cada vez que pensaba maltrataba la punta contra la mesa. TOC TOC TOC Sonaba el pobre lápiz. TOC TOC TOC en mi cabeza. Todo él me fastidiaba.

Ya solo me faltaba la última pregunta y acababa con todo el cuestionario. Ahora era más fácil responder por que John se estaba parando para entregar su hoja en la carpeta de la profesora. Seguro se iba a mofar de que la había entregado primero y que el examen lo había acabado rápido por que le había parecido demasiado fácil. Eso lo había repetido tantas veces que todos ya sabíamos que de todas formas lo iba volver a decir.

Pero de regreso a su sitio el paso por la carpeta de Near. Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero al parecer Near ya tenía rato de haber acabado el examen por que estaba jugando.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, quizás por que ninguno en verdad le interesaba perder su tiempo de esta manera pero para mi no era una perdida de tiempo captar ciertas cosas. Al momento que John paso por la carpeta de Near este se hizo a un lado. Hubo una pequeña mirada entre los dos pero después John le desvió la mirada. Si John en verdad se sentía tan superior a todos no tenía necesidad de desviarle la mirada a alguien que consideraba inferior a él. Salvo que ya estuviera empezando a considerarlo como un estorbo en su camino para ser el próximo L.

Si fuera eso entonces mis suposiciones sobre la desaparición de Near eran ciertas y había sido culpa de John. Por otra parte no habían pruebas para culparlo y la única manera de saberlo sería preguntárselo a la única persona que sabía lo que en verdad había pasado y nunca se dignaría a hablar. Near.

El examen acabo y para no perder la costumbre John decidió decir su ya conocido parlamento.

"Ya no digas más mentiras John. Yo vi que Near entregó el examen antes que tu" – no pude detenerme. Tenía que decirlo para callarle la boca, después de todo ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que me pelee con él.

"Que haya entregado su hoja primero no significa que haya contestado todas las preguntas. Que tu hayas visto que entrego primero la hoja solo significa que tus ojos estaban buscando respuestas en la hoja más cercana. ¿Cuánto te apuesto a que tu amigo te mostró sus respuestas?" – Era claro que estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho. Le había quitado su momento de gloria. Por otra parte no iba a dejar que dijera esas cosas sin recibir un buen golpe en la cara.

"¡Ya déjalo Mello! Tu sabes que eso lo dice por que tiene boca" – Matt tenía razón. Pero en ese momento tenía ganas de metérselas por donde salieron de una manera poco ortodoxa

Pero por esa vez se salvo por que la profesora estaba ahí y captando la tensión del momento logró que dejáramos la pelea para otro momento donde alguien más se hiciera cargo de nosotros.

Matt y yo agarramos nuestras cosas para salir del salón. Las niñas siempre iban por delante saltando como conejos de pascua por todo el corredor. La idea del conejo de pascua dejaba de ser bonita para mi si el que saltaba no era un conejo y peor si no traía los huevos de chocolate.

"Me muero de hambre. ¿Vamos a ver que hay en la cocina?" – Matt no era el único que tenía hambre. Yo no había llegado a comer nada de mis chocolates y estaba empezando a sentir la carencia de ellos en mi sangre. Era como si me faltara el aire.

Llegamos a la cocina y el almuerzo del día olía muy bien. Había una pirámide de albóndigas enfriándose un poco en una fuente esperando a que alguien viniera a probarlas. Yo tenía hambre. Yo podía probarlas.

"Ya vamos a servirles chicos. Siéntense afuera para llevarles la comida" – No quedo otra más que salir al comedor a esperar como todos los demás a que la comida apareciera en los platos. Para mí siempre era mejor probar la comida en la cocina cosa que si no me gustaba siempre podía pedir otra cosa. Una vez que la comida estaba en tu plato era difícil que te la cambiaran.

Por suerte la comida del día de hoy no tenía pierde y era algo que a todos en verdad les gustaba comer.

Con Matt encontramos una mesa totalmente desocupada. En esos casos nos gustaba agarrar dos sillas cada uno para evitar que alguien más se sentara con nosotros. Muchos entendían el significado que, si bien podía haber un lugar en la mesa disponible y no había sillas suficientes tenían que buscar otro lugar.

La estrategia funcionaba un noventa por ciento de las veces pero el otro diez por ciento no funcionaba cuando Roger se daba cuenta y sentaba a alguien a nuestro costado. El día de hoy fue uno de esos días del diez por ciento y el alguien a quien sentaron en nuestra mesa fue Near.

Near no era un problema para nosotros y nuestros planes para después de la comida por que Near no hablaba y no había manera como nos pudiera acusar. Tampoco tenía la malicia como para ir a acusarnos o la moral de impedirnos hacerlo por que él era así, como un muñeco que no hacía nada si es que uno no le jalaba los hilos. Y por supuesto nadie quería jalárselos por que el no era de dejarse tampoco. No era que opusiera resistencia. Era que no hacía caso, no escuchaba y no le importaba. El y su mundo aparte podían seguir tranquilos en su esquina mientras que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

A Matt y a mi nos gustaba jugar con la comida. No lo hacíamos frecuentemente pero de cuando en cuando era divertido. Nos gustaba sorber los fideos y guardábamos las albóndigas para el final. Hacerlas rodar en el plato era divertido, aplastarlas con la cuchara era como aplastar la cara de John. Me daba un poco de pena comparar a la pobre albóndiga con la cara de John pero no podía dejar de jugar con ella.

"¡Que infantiles!" – ¡Niñas! Ellas nunca iban a entender el placer que era jugar con la comida.

Otra cosa divertida de jugar con la comida era que después uno podía perseguir a las niñas con las manos sucias y ellas no pararían de gritar hasta que Roger viniera en su auxilio y nos obligara a lavar las manos. Esa era la única parte mala del juego. Cuando uno corre y para evitar caerse tiende a utilizar las manos para apoyarse o darse impulso en las paredes. Cuando tus manos están sucias tiendes a ensuciar todo lo que tocas.

Pero esa fue historia de otro día. Hoy con Matt decidimos sorberlos como de costumbre y luego nos comimos nuestras albóndigas o al menos yo si pude. Matt fue un poco torpe esta vez al tirar su albóndiga al aire y se le cayo al piso. Cuando uno es niño no le importa si la comida rodó por donde todo el mundo había caminado, mientras estuvieran entera con un soplido y un rezo podías hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre iba a tener un buen sabor.

"¡Matt! Bota esa albóndiga al tacho, ya se cayo al piso ya no te la puedes comer" – Maria había pasado recogiendo los platos y había atrapado a Matt empezando a rezarle a la albóndiga para que no le cayera mal.

"¡Pero yo quiero comer mi albóndiga!"

"Lo siento Matt pero no puedo dejar que te la comas" – Maria con pena de ver la cara de Matt le quito la albóndiga y la tiro al fondo del tacho de basura.

"¿No han quedado más adentro?" – le pregunto Matt resignado por su mala suerte.

"No, hoy se acabaron todas" – No se si fue mi imaginación pero pude oír como el corazón de Matt moría por la noticia. Ya no habría albóndigas para la cena. Esa era una mala noticia para todos.

María se fue a continuar su trabajo y nosotros nos quedamos en la mesa.

"Compartiría la mía contigo pero ya me la comí" – fue una mentira. Si todavía tuviera mi albóndiga me la hubiera metido a la boca antes de que Matt me la hubiera pedido. Hay cosas que no se comparten. Una es el chocolate, otra es la ropa interior y la última es la albóndiga.

Pero él único que no estaba enterado de esa regla era Near que se había puesto a jugar con la comida como de costumbre. Near tenía su albóndiga desprotegida y Matt se había dado cuenta de eso. Hay cosa por las que Matt es capaz de volver a mendigar. Una son las baterías para sus juegos y la otra eran las albóndigas.

A Matt no le intereso preguntarle a Near si le podía ceder su porción. El salto agarro la albóndiga ajena y se la metió a la boca. La mastico con gusto una vez, dos veces y a la tercera la escupió.

"¡Ajj! ¿A quien se le ocurrió ponerle maní a esta albóndiga?" – ¿Una albóndiga sorpresa? Nunca había escuchado que le pusieran maní a las albóndigas. Y al parecer a Matt no le había gustado mucho la idea. A Matt no le gustaba el maní por que decía que no tenía sabor.

Near seguía jugando con los tallarines de su plato como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que le habían robado la albóndiga.

"Mello ¿Tu albóndiga tenía maní?"

"No"

"¿Por qué su albóndiga tenía maní? ¡Linda! ¿Tu albóndiga tenía maní?"

"No. ¿Las albóndigas no llevan maní o si?"

"Ninguna albóndiga llevaba maní. Yo las hice, siempre las hago y nunca les pongo maní" – María interrumpió la encuesta de Matt. – "¿A quien le tocó una albóndiga con maní?"

"A Near"

"¡Que! ¡Imposible! ¡Yo no pude haberle puesto maní en especial a él!"

"¿Por qué no?" – le pregunte. El maní no era feo. Claro que con chocolate siempre sabía mucho mejor.

"Near es alérgico al maní. Eso me dijo Roger. ¿No has comido ningún maní verdad?" – Pero a Near no le intereso la pregunta. El seguía jugando. Si hubiera comido maní y si en verdad era alérgico entonces ya estaría desarrollando un cuadro de alergia. En mi opinión no había comido ni la cáscara del maní.

Pero nadie escucho mi opinión cuando la dije y de todas maneras se llevaron cargado a Near hasta la enfermería para evaluarlo mejor.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo había llegado el maní hasta el centro de la albóndiga? O mejor dicho ¿Quién se había dado el trabajo de poner un maní en una albóndiga? ¿Sabría ese alguien que esa albóndiga le iba a tocar a Near? ¿Sabría de la alergia que tenía Near si comía maní?

Muchas preguntas. No había pistas pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que era John. No había prueba que él fuera o al menos nadie había encontrado una.

"¿A dónde vas Mello?"

"A la cocina"

"¿Para que?"

"Para pasar el tiempo y para investigar el caso del maní. ¿Vienes?" – Matt puso su juego a un lado y salto de la cama para seguirme.

"No. Espera" – Matt regreso a su cama agarro su juego y lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Pensé que lo iba a dejar pero al parecer el vicio pudo más en él.

Las cosas en la cocina ya se habían calmado y todos estaban limpiando todo para el día siguiente. Para cuando Matt y yo entramos todo estaban limpio y las cosas en orden.

"María. ¿Te podemos preguntar algo?"

"Si es por lo de la mañana yo no se lo que paso. Como siempre preparamos la comida a la hora y la tuvimos lista. Salimos a poner la mesa, regresamos, vinieron ustedes y luego servimos todo. No se como hizo ese maní para llegar a la comida de Near. Es más no sabemos de donde salió por que el ultimo maní que tuvimos en la cocina fue para que lo llevaran a la excursión al zoológico y eso fue hace como tres meses atrás"

Por el lado de la cocina no podíamos sacar más información por que al parecer nadie había visto nada. Tampoco habían encontrado nada fuera de lugar y si lo hubieran encontrado no les importó mucho después de todo muchos niños entraban a la cocina igual que nosotros.

"¿Se acabo nuestra investigación tan pronto?" – me negaba a renunciar tan pronto a esta investigación. Tenía que haber una manera más simple como la manera como 'L' llego a dar con la casa donde estaba Near.

"Matt ¿Cuántas cámaras puedes instalar en la casa?"

"Uy, estas pensando en grande. ¿A quien vamos a espiar?" – Matt tenía en su poder material como para instalar tres cámaras en la casa pero solo un televisor para poder ver las grabaciones. ¿Si instalábamos tres cámaras por toda la casa cuales serían los mejores lugares para ubicarlas?

Una sería en el cuarto de John. Otro podría ser la biblioteca donde el pasaba mucho tiempo. También la podíamos poner en la cocina aunque sería muy tonto volver a hacerlo.

"¿No crees que es un poco precipitado pensar que John quiere matar a Near? ¿Quizás solo lo quiere asustar? ¿Además que te hace pensar que era para él? Por que ese plato me pudo haber tocado a mí como a ti o a Nicole o a cualquier otro. ¿Y si era una broma para alguien más?"

"Si hubiera sido una broma, el bromista hubiera pedido disculpas y hubiera dicho que no era para Near. Si hubiera sido una broma hubiera usado algún juguete. Tu eres el único de la casa que odia el maní y Near es el único alérgico. No había manera de pensar que tu te comieras el maní en vez de Near. Ese maní era para Near".

"Pero, uno puede poner también el maní para distraer a quien lo coma y después, aprovechando la distracción poner en práctica la broma"

"Si uno quiere distraer a alguien puede usar mejores cosas que un maní dentro de la albóndiga".

"¿Pero si es así como tu dices no es un poco tonto? ¿Quién querría llenar a Near de ronchas? ¿Qué beneficio trae llenar a Near de ronchas?" – Matt podía ser muy inocente a veces. – "¡No me mires así! Las ronchas a lo mucho te picaran y con unas cuantas pastillas se van"

No me iba a gastar explicándole los diferentes tipos de alergia y las reacciones que provocaban. Todos los de la casa estábamos estudiando mucho para poder llegar a ser 'L' en el futuro. Todos llevábamos los mismos cursos de un estudiante normal además de otros avanzados que tenían que ver con derecho penal, psicología, medicina general, ciencias, política, economía, cultura, etc.

Al parecer Matt no había abierto su libro.

Por mi parte yo ya no estaba seguro si lo que querían era lastimarlo, asustarlo, herirlo de gravedad, deshacerse de él o matarlo.

Desaparecerlo de la casa sin causarlo daño era algo piadoso. Pero al parecer la persona que hizo eso no había investigado lo suficiente su entorno o simplemente no le preocupo adonde lo había mandado. Por otro lado estaba el problema del maní, no se sabía si había querido asustarlo o lastimarlo leve o gravemente.

La estrategia había cambiado. Ya no se trataba de no hacerlo sufrir, se trataba de sacarlo del camino a como de lugar. Pero si lo enfocaba de ese ángulo entonces todos los que aspiraban al puesto de 'L' eran sospechosos. Seguramente había gente que también sospechaba de mí.

Todos los que aspirábamos a ser 'L' éramos menores de edad. Por ahí había algunos que entraban a la pubertad y otros que ya estaban en plena adolescencia.

Todos estábamos con la idea de ocupar ese lugar pero el que hiciera daño a alguien que con las justas podía defenderse debía haber llegado a la locura. No. Corrección. Atentar contra alguien que no podía defenderse.

¿Por qué Near? Near en comparación a otros recién acababa de entrar, era un advenedizo. ¿Cómo alguien que recién acababa de llegar podía ser un sucesor? ¿En verdad tendría las cualidades para ser un sucesor? ¿Podría ser él mejor que cualquiera de los que estábamos aquí?

Si lo era yo no lo iba a permitir.

"¿Mello? ¿Ya vas a bajar de la nube en la que te encuentras? Si no me haces caso me voy a comer tu chocolate…"

"¡Hey! ¡Lo último si lo escuché muy bien!" – instintivamente metí la mano al bolsillo para asegurar la integridad física de mi chocolate. SI bien Matt no era un fanático del chocolate como yo si le gustaba comerlo de cuando en cuando.

Decidimos de todas maneras instalar las cámaras. No instalamos las tres por falta de televisores pero decidimos rotarla en varios lugares. Un día vigilaríamos el cuarto de juegos que era donde más tiempo pasaba Near. Otro día intentaríamos en el mismo cuarto de John. Poner la cámara dentro de su cuarto iba a ser una verdadera misión por que su cuarto siempre estaba con llave. Tendríamos que entrar por la ventana. Otro lugar para ubicar la cámara podría ser la cocina y la biblioteca. La cocina por obvias razones y la biblioteca por que él pasaba mucho rato ahí.

Esos eran los lugares para vigilar que se me ocurrieron. No había otro lugar que valiera la pena vigilar.

**xoxoxox**

El primer día vigilamos a Near. En la noche pusimos las tres cámaras en el cuarto de juegos y nos encerramos en el cuarto para ver la pantalla. Nos turnamos para ir al baño para no perder detalles de lo que pasaba.

Nuestro plan era ir a comer al comedor con todos pero no pudimos por que a Near no se le ocurrió abandonar el cuarto. A nadie tampoco se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo. Nadie se acordó de él. Por lo tanto yo tuve que ir por la comida a la cocina y llevarla hasta el cuarto para seguir con la vigilancia.

Para el final del día todo nos dimos cuenta que vigilar a Near era una perdida de tiempo. Near no se movía de donde estaba. Jugaba en su sitio con unos cubos de colores y cuando acababa de construir algo se quedaba mirándolo por largo tiempo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor nadie se atrevería a atacarlo o a hacerle daño estando ahí por que había demasiada gente entrando y saliendo. Era mucho riesgo hacerlo frente a otros. Además tampoco sería su estilo. A esa persona le gustaba actuar sin testigos, y de manera sigilosa sin despertar sospechas.

Matt removió las cámaras del cuarto de juegos. Entre los dos decidimos que el mejor lugar sería la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era el mejor lugar para cometer una fechoría. Todo el mundo iba ahí para sacar libros para completar los trabajos que se nos encargaban a diario, pero la mayoría iba siempre en la mañana o cuando la luz del día aún podía iluminar los estrechos pasadizos creados por los estantes de libros en el lugar más frío de todo el hogar.

Pero la mayoría no solo iba en el horario de la mañana a la biblioteca por eso. Después de las siete de la noche la bibliotecaria abandonaba sus dominios para irse a descansar a su casa y apagaba todas las luces para ahorrar energía. Si a alguien se le ocurría ir a buscar un libro pasadas las siete de la noche tenía que llevar una linterna por que no había manera de hacerle entender a la señora que a veces necesitábamos libros extras.

Además de la carencia de luz y el frío del lugar había un motivo poderoso por el cual no muchos se atrevían a visitar la biblioteca de noche. Para mucha gente nosotros éramos niños genio. Mentes brillantes que darían mucho que hablar en el futuro. Teníamos mucho conocimiento en muchas materias pero con un pequeño defecto. Una cosita pequeña llamada inocencia y cierta creencia de que los fantasmas si existían. Que rondaban de noche y muchos de ellos no eran amigables. Yo no me contaba en ese grupo por que yo era uno de los asiduos asistentes de la biblioteca en la noche.

Entramos al lugar en cuestión exactamente después que se fue la bibliotecaria. Aún teníamos algo de luz para poder ver. Matt se subió a una escalera para poder instalar las cámaras. Una en la puerta de entrada y las otras dos restantes en las dos esquinas de la parte posterior de la habitación. Si corríamos con suerte esta vez lograríamos captar lo que estábamos persiguiendo.

Regresamos al cuarto a montar guardia frente a la pantalla pero solo veíamos la imagen inmóvil de los libros en los estantes. Lo más interesante de toda la escena era como la luz iba acortando nuestra visión.

Todo eso era culpa de Matt. En vez de pedir para su cumpleaños y Navidad jueguitos estúpidos debió pedir luces infrarrojas o algo que hiciera funcionar con poca luz las cámaras.

Cuando solo pudimos reconocer el zumbido de la mosca que pasaba por ahí decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a sacar las cámaras por que todo nuestro esfuerzo había sido una perdida de tiempo.

"Vamos a sacar la cámara Mello. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo"

Detestaba tener que dar el brazo a torcer. Era una perdida de tiempo y video. Lo mejor sería idear la manera de entrar al cuarto de John y colocar las cámaras sin que el se de cuenta.

Tuvimos que regresar al día siguiente por la cámara ya que Matt decía que con tan poca luz no podría desinstalar el equipo. Pero a mi no me podía engañar. Yo sabía que le tenía miedo al fantasma, el era del grupo que iba en la mañana.

Esperamos a que fueran las siete para que la bibliotecaria se fuera a su casa. No queríamos que supiera que la habíamos grabado comiendo en su escritorio, ese video lo usaría para obtener inmunidades la biblioteca, pero lo haría en otro momento.

Ahora era el momento de bajar la cámara con cuidado por que si se me caía Matt me iba a matar. Era capaz de vender todo mi almacén de chocolates para recuperar su cámara. El se volvió a subir a la escalera para desarmar su equipo de video mientras yo le servía de asistente y le sujetaba la escalera. Ahora que lo pensaba si la escalera se caía, el en vez de proteger su cabeza protegería con su vida su cámara.

Con el equipo recogido nos fuimos al cuarto para idear el plan. Lo mejor sería esperar a que John fuera a clases para tener tiempo para instalar todo. El problema es que nosotros llevábamos las clases juntos y que no estuviéramos ahí podría despertar sospechas. Al final uno de los dos tendría que sacrificar las clases del día para entrar al cuarto de John mañana por la mañana.

Como Matt era el mejor para la tarea tendría que ser él. Lo mejor sería fingir un dolor de estómago, una fiebre o un resfriado.

"¿Por que yo?"

"Porque si fuera yo tu cámara se podría resbalar de mis manos que estarían llenas de chocolate. Además, si tu te encargas de eso tendrías toda la mañana para acabar con la fase final de tu juego. La clase de Filosofía va a estar muy aburrida".

"¡Pero Matt a mi me gusta la Filosofía!" – no podía ser cierto lo que oían mis oídos. La filosofía era aburrida, tan aburrida como Roger dictándola y acordándose de su juventud cuando platicaba con Sócrates en esas épocas. – "Hahaha. ¡Es mentira! Odio la filosofía".

"Ya me estabas asustando Matt" – los dos empezamos a jugar un rato antes de bajar a cenar. La comida de la noche eran macarrones. Nadie en su sano juicio se iba a perder los macarrones.

Los macarrones eran tan ricos que decidimos bajar unos diez minutos antes para ser los primeros en la fila de los macarrones. Eran tan ricos que era la primera alternativa que se acababa. Cuando llegamos ya habían niños haciendo fila. Felizmente no eran muchos por que sino iba a tener que ver la manera de eliminarlos.

Era como tocar el cielo con cada masticada. Este era uno de los únicos alimentos que me gustaba comer despacio para saborear mejor. Uno por uno, insertando un fideito por vez en uno de los dientes del tenedor. Matt en cambio le gustaba comerlos con cuchara. Comiéndolos con cuchara acababa más rápido y se quedaba de hambre. Siempre terminaba pidiendo repetición. Si tenía suerte podía comer el segundo plato pero eso solo ocurría cada muerte de obispo.

"¿No te habrá sobrado un poquito para que rellenes mi plato María?" – si uno se portaba bien y pedía por favor podía obtener muchas cosas. Poca gente se podía resistir a una cara tierna y muerta de hambre pidiendo por favor.

"Uyy Matt. Si me lo hubieras pedido cinco minutos antes te lo hubiera podido dar. Pero ya se sirvió el último plato. Lo siento mucho". – y en verdad lo sentía por que María siempre nos complacía a espaldas de la encargada de la cocina.

Nuestra primera reacción, después que ella se alejo fue treparnos a la silla y ver quien tenía el plato más lleno. La mayoría ya estaba lamiendo el plato y los pocos que aún tenían algo en el plato estaban recostados encima de él para evitar gorrones. El único a quien no le preocupaban esas cosas era el que tenía el plato más lleno y jugaba con los fideos de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía. No soportaba a los imitadores. Ese era mi estilo único y original de comer macarrones.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A detenerlo" – Matt me siguió por que no sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando. – "¿Por qué me estas imitando?"

Near me ignoro y continúo insertando los fideos en el tenedor de la misma manera en que yo hacía. Yo por primera vez en mi vida me empecé a desesperar con él. A pesar que él sabía que estaba enojado se puso el tenedor en la boca y los sorbió.

"Es divertido"

"¿Te parece divertido imitarme?" – ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

"Nunca dije eso. Pero es divertido hacerlo…" – Eso era claramente una provocación. ¿Después de tantas molestia para averiguar quien era el culpable de su desaparición y así me pagaba? No aguante más y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar estrelle su cara contra el plato de fideos. Al fin su cara había ganado algo de color. – "… comer fideos es divertido pero de la manera en la que tu lo haces" – Si eso fue una disculpa no me gusto como sonó.

Tampoco me gusto que me castigaran. Con las justas era capaz de mantener limpio mi cuarto. ¿Como pretendían que limpiara solo el desastre que era el comedor? Matt me quiso ayudar pero a él lo mandaron a acostar a los más pequeños ya que no pudo contener mi ira contra Near.

Cansado y agotado por la limpieza regresé a mi cuarto. En el camino me encontré con Matt que venía del baño del primer piso.

"¿Me estabas esperando?"

"No. La verdad es que uno de los menores le cayo mal la comida y el baño no olía muy bien. Así que si quieres utilizar los servicios higiénicos mejor usa los del primer piso. No te recomiendo bajo ningún motivo usar los del segundo piso" – Debía ser verdad por que la cara de Matt expresaba asco extremo a la hora de hablar del baño.

"Espérame entonces" – camine hasta el baño. Cuando cerré la puerta tuve la impresión de ver una sombra que se movía hacia donde había venido. No me iba a traumar por una simple sombra, simplemente termine lo que había venido a hacer y regrese donde Matt. – "¿Por casualidad no has visto nada extraño? ¿Como un fantasma quizás?"

"Si. El fantasma esta subiendo a su cuarto por las escaleras. No sabía que Near jugara hasta tan tarde en el cuarto de juegos"

"Esa pequeña sabandija me las va a pagar" – corrí hasta la escalera para alcanzar a Near pero no fue necesario. Yo no tuve que ir hasta él por que él vino hacia mi. No vino por su voluntad, tampoco vino caminando o arrastrándose como solía hacerlo. Near vino hasta mí rodando cuesta abajo por la escalera y el culpable al verme salió corriendo.

Si alguien me veía con Near así seguramente me echarían la culpa. Suerte que tenía a Matt de testigo.

"¿Qué paso?" – Matt llego hasta la escalera y vio a Near desparramado en la escalera por que no había llegado al piso. Uno de sus brazos se había enroscado en los balaustres de la escalera. Eso le había ahorrado unos cuantos moretones más pero a cambió su brazo se había deformado.

Matt y yo nos quedamos absortos mirando como Near, como si nada hubiera pasado se levantaba de la posición rara en la que había caído e intentaba caminar. Si yo hubiera caído de esa manera por las escaleras no me levantaría hasta que alguien viniera a recogerme. No caminaría por que eso dolería mucho.

"¿Te encuentras bien Near?" – le pregunto Matt. No se encontraba bien. No podía apoyar su pie totalmente a la hora de caminar, su brazo colgaba como si fuera un trapo de la ventana.

"Mejor ve a buscar a Roger" – le dije a Matt mientras subía a darle el alcance a Near para ayudarlo a subir. Me daba miedo tomarle del brazo por que debía dolerle pero cuando lo toque no parecía que le molestara. – "¿No te duele?"

"No. Quizás me va a doler más tarde" – Near seguía subiendo las escaleras despacito. Quizás en verdad no le dolía por que cuando lo toque tuve la sensación que estaba agarrando uno de esos ositos de goma. Suavecito, como uno osito de goma, incluso olía a dulce.

Lo solté y camine uno paso mas que el para darle mi espalda.

"Sube" – no me dijo nada pero pude suponer que no tenía idea a que me refería. ¿No le habían hecho caballito antes? – "Sube de una vez. Yo no cargo a nadie pero esta será la única vez que lo haga. Aprovecha o voy a tener que retirar mi oferta y caminaras tu solo hasta arriba" – pero no subió – "¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres que te cargue?"

"No puedo. Eres muy alto para llegar a tu cuello" – tenía razón. El estaba un peldaño más abajo que yo y además era pequeño. Ni parándose de puntitas llegaría a la altura de mi cuello. Tuve que bajar dos escalones como para estar más abajo que él y que el tuviera acceso a mi espalda. – "Gracias"

El era blanco como una nube, igual de ligero y esponjoso. Daba la impresión que estaba relleno de algodón. Lo lleve hasta su cuarto y lo deje en su cama. Prendí la luz por que era seguro que Roger y alguna enfermera no tardarían en llegar.

La cara de Near se veía húmeda. Me acerqué a el y con mi mano le hice su cabeza para atrás. Quería ver su cara por que muy pocas veces se la había podido ver. Todos esos rulos que lo hacía parecer un cordero le tapaban la cara.

Su cara estaba húmeda por que algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. El en cambio no tenía expresión alguna de dolor. Quizás él no sentía dolor y esas lágrimas eran una manera que su cuerpo tenía para expresar que en verdad le dolía. Los moretones estaban también en las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Algunos estaban medio verdes pero el de su cara estaba negro. Su ropa de dormir blanca tenía una mancha roja, parecía sangre. La toque, la olí y la probé.

No era sangre. Era tinta. Pero las manos de Near no estaban manchadas con tinta así que el no había estado jugando con lapiceros en el cuarto de juegos. Quizás quien lo había empujado si tenía las manos manchadas de tinta roja. La tinta era algo difícil de sacar solo con jabón. Necesitaría alcohol. El alcohol estaba en la enfermería y si la enfermera venía al cuarto de Near dejaría su cuarto solo, sin vigilancia.

"¿El que te empujo de la escalera fue John verdad?" – Near no dijo nada. Solo desvió la mirada a sus juguetes. Al parecer el no quería delatarlo. Pero esa sola mirada me había dado la respuesta. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era la evidencia y esa estaba en la tinta de sus manos o en el lapicero rojo con la tinta vaciada. – "¡Vamos!" – le volví a dar la espalda para que se subiera.

"Dijiste que solo me cargarías una vez"

"¡Tómalo como una ocasión especial y sube de una vez!" – ni bien se subió a mi espalda empecé a correr. En el camino nos encontramos con Matt, Roger y la enfermera pero aún así no pare hasta llegar a la enfermería. Si lograba pescarlo con las manos en la masa iba a disfrutarlo mucho.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería esta estaba vacía. No había nadie. Deje a Near encima de la camilla del lugar. En el corrida había perdido sus zapatos y una media. Su cabello lleno de onditas estaba desordenado y lo veía más blanco de lo usual.

"Si te duele espera a la enfermera. No debe tardar en llegar" – no se si me hizo caso o no. Miraba a su pierna mientras su dedo volvía a jugar con su cabello. Pero el otro brazo estaba como muerto y colgaba. El silencio era insoportable. – "¿Eso debe de doler no?" – Near miro su brazo muerto y con la mano con la que jugaba se comenzó a hincar.

"No… no mucho"

"¡Estas loco! ¡Esa caída te debió haber dañado los sentidos!"

"El dolor se va si me olvido de el. Si me olvido de ella estaré bien. Si hago como que él no existe no hará nada. Siempre se terminan olvidando de mí"

Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tanto. Pero a la vez sentía como si no hablara conmigo. Era como si hablara para si mismo por que no miraba fijo a nadie. Como si lo que pensara fuera de frente a su boca y no se quedara en su cabeza.

Cuando llego Roger me dio una regañada. Lo más común hubiera sido dejarlo que repose en el piso me dijo. Pero eso tampoco podía ser por que el mismo Near fue el que se paro de donde había caído y camino unos cuantos escalones.

"¿Pero como así perdiste el equilibrio Near? Seguro tus medias no estaban bien puestas"

"¡Pero Roger! ¡Ya te dije que alguien lo empujo por las escaleras!"

"Pero Matt eso no puede ser. Nadie aquí sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Near. Debió haber sido un accidente"

"Roger. Nosotros vimos a alguien empujar a Near por las escaleras. No puedes decir que no si tienes testigos" – les interrumpí.

"Lo sé pero es difícil de creer. Además ustedes no llegaron a ver quien era. Pudo haber sido imaginación suya. Veamos… Near. ¿Alguien te empujo?"

Pero que iba a ganar Roger preguntándole a Near. Near casi no hablaba y si lo hacía era cuando casi no había nadie.

"Vamos Near, di algo" – intentó persuadirlo una vez más.

Near por su parte había regresado a su juego monótono y silencioso de enroscar su cabello.

"Yo… yo creo que puedo saber quien fue Roger" – sabía que no podía acusar a alguien sin estar totalmente seguro. Pero tenía dos cosas. La prueba de la tinta y la intuición que me decía que era él.

Roger se quedo pensando un rato. Como que no estuviera seguro de seguirme el juego pero después de un momento de debatir con su propio cerebro decidió darme el gusto. Me estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento.

Lamento la demora.

Gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y de antemano a los que me van a dejar XD. Gracias a los que me persiguen día y noche en el msn y a los que se les unirán para perseguirme.

Cualquier tipo de crítica siempre es bien recibida.


End file.
